Sticking Together
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Friends are supposed to stick together, so how do you get a group of feuding 'Shuggazoom Protectors' to stop fighting? You find a creature to do it for you of course! New summary.
1. No Name Calling

**Sticking Together**

**Hey everyone, I'm now starting my next humor story. The one I've had in my head since before the first one, I think!! I honestly didn't want 'It's Party Time' to end! Well, here it goes…**

**Ch 1: No Name Calling **

"Hey, what the heck do you think you are doing?" Sprx was fuming as he and the rest of the team were at each others throats, for day three now.

"Me?" Nova answered, "What are you doing?"

There was bickering and words thrown here and there although none of them meant it. There was a figure standing in the doorway, watching them fight this endless feud that was on round five thousand two hundred and eighty-three. Luna (ArtemisWolfRose's OC) watched them as they went back and forth with everything they had to say. She even forgot why and how they even started fighting. Ruby tried to stop the arguing hyperforce, now perched on Luna's shoulder and also watching the team fight for whatever reason they were. Luna sighed and thought on how to stop these Shuggazoom protectors from fighting. With no success on any ideas she went to the main computer with her head lowered. There was no way to get them to stop for some stupid reason the whole fight began.

If Luna remembered correctly, Sprx started it. Yes, Sprx started the whole thing, now if she could only remember what he did. She was in constant thought and every plan had failed. Trying various methods she tried a tea party, but that didn't go too well. After all Sprx was still pretty ticked and threw the tea pot at Gibson and let's just say, red and blue fur was flying. Her second method was training and that went worse than totally expected. Nova attacked Sprx for a silly comment he made to her and the fur was flying there too. The third method she thought for sure would work. Antauri's method, meditation. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. She smiled when she noticed everyone cooperating. Yeah right. The pillows everyone was sitting on (except Antauri of course) were flying. Feathers were flying and yells and shouts and some insults.

Pretty soon she was out of idea's the very few other ideas she thought of also never worked. After a while of searching the computer, just to get her mind off of things the alarm went off. She let out a sigh. "What is it?" Chiro asked as he and the others entered the room.

"Formless," Gibson answered.

"We know that brain strain," Sprx hissed.

"You know 'what' SPARKY?" Gibson retorted.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?" they were both fuming.

"Will you two shut up?" Nova broke in.

"Butt out Nova," Gibson and Sprx said in unison (I think that's out of their character).

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT," her eyes were glowing mad, her fists activated.

"All of you stop," Antauri broke in, trying to hold back the anger in his deep voice.

Luna sighed with a deep exhale and she looked at the screen. Ruby began chirping like mad to gain the feuding team's attention. When they turned their attention toward the screen formless were attacking the citizens. "We'll have to finish afterward," Antauri said and everyone looked at each other with fire in their eyes.

"Fine," they all said in a cocky tone and folded their arms.

At least they stopped, well, for a few minutes anyway. Everyone exited the robot and were surrounded by dozens of formless. "You just had to interrupt us, didn't you?" Sprx said angrily.

"Oh, shut up Sprx," Otto told him.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"What's it sound like he said," Nova said in a teasing voice.

"This has nothing to do with you," Sprx got up in her face.

"Stop it," Chiro interrupted.

"WHY?" the three yelled.

"Because formless have surrounded us and all you are doing is yelling," Antauri answered, trying to remain calm. "And Luna has already has began battle."

Sure enough, Luna was already in combat and had already destroyed many formless. Ruby was also helping her, until she was hit with a blast of light. Formless surrounded Ruby in hopes to destroy her, but Luna interfered, only to be attacked from behind. The hyperforce began their battle with the many formless that attacked Luna and Ruby. She knew that once the battle was over that they would go back to fighting.

The hyperforce drew away the attention from Luna so she could get back on her feet. Something caught Luna's eye. She looked over to the side and seen a small figure run into the shadows of the tall buildings surrounding them. Once she stood up she disappeared behind the building.

It only took a few minutes for the hyperforce to destroy the formless threat. "Now…" Sprx started as he changed his magnets back into hands, "where were we?"

"I'm gonna kill you Sprx," Nova's voice was full of anger.

"Kill me! For what?" he retorted.

"You know what, don't play innocent with me."

"Stop," Antauri demanded. "Where's Luna?"

They searched every where. There was no sign of her, "This is all your fault!" Antauri said unable to hide his anger.

"Our fault," Gibson said.

"How is it our fault? You lost her!" Chiro said.

"Weren't you next to her last Antauri?" Otto said.

"You should have been paying closer attention," Sprx gave a crooked grin. Ruby began chirping and everyone turned their attention toward the direction she was. There was Luna standing there, she gave a sigh. There was something in Luna's arms. "What do you have?"

Luna only smiled and moved her arms away to reveal a strange looking creature. It was light blue, had three white eyes and four legs. Two ears on the top of its head and between them were some kind of antennas, white in color.

"What is that thing?" Chiro asked curiously.

"It's kinda cute," Otto said in a warm and fuzzy tone.

"That's not cute, that thing is creepy." Gibson said.

"Shut up Gibson," Otto retorted, "how come you don't like anything cute?"

"How do we know it's not something sent out to destroy us?"

"You think everything is out to destroy us," Nova broke in. The others joined in and Luna sighed with a deep breath and Ruby nuzzled under her chin. She turned to walk away and the others took notice. "Look what you all did," Nova said, "you made Luna leave."

"It's not just us Nova," Chiro said, "you're in it too."

The team was too busy to notice that Luna adopted the cute little critter. She carried Ruby, perched on her shoulder, and the little creature she found into the Robot.

Nightfall came and everyone went to their rooms to retire for the night and from the constant fighting that had occurred for three days. Tomorrow would be a new day and another for fighting. Luna rested with her new friend tucked in her arms. Its three white eyes opened and gently pulled itself out of Luna's arms. Ruby woke to the sudden movement and looked at the creature as it was an inch from it. It just looked at Ruby as if speaking to her so no one could hear and then walked to the door. The creature slid under the door as if a puddle and disappeared and headed toward the first team members room.

**Let the fun begin in the next chapter. There's my first chapter, please review and let me know what you thought so far. The next chapter will get interesting I promise. Please review again and if you have a prediction of what's going to happen please share, I love to listen to people's thoughts. **


	2. Another Fight

**Thank you, thank you all for your reviews and for some idea's that some of you mentioned. Here's the next chapter…**

**Ch 2: Another Fight **

Darkness became light, voices were heard and they started to grow. Luna slowly opened her tired eyes and looked at the door and listened at what was going on in the other room. She heard the voices of her feuding friends, back at each othersthroats. This time everyone was arguing. Luna gave a sigh and remembered what happened yesterday. She looked down at her arms and saw the little creature she found the previous day. Curled and breathing lightly. After she gave a small smile, she sat up with the small creature still in her arms. It opened its eyes and they were silver. Luna stared at it for a few moments and shrugged it off.

Ruby landed on the girls shoulder and nuzzled the right side of her neck, as if to say 'good morning'. Luna smiled again and the little blue creature in her arms stirred and stood. Looking at Ruby eye to eye, no attempt to injury her.

The smile Luna had faded as she heard a loud crash just outside the door and it went silent. The first thought that Luna had was that they finally killed each other and none were alive to tell their tale. Her thought was shattered when there was some yelling and screaming. One sounded like Otto running for his life and giving a blood curling scream. There was a loud _thump_ on the wall, which Luna thought was Nova pounding Sprx to a pulp. Then there was a shift in the robot. It felt as if one of the legs were slipping right out from under it. Luna sighed and her two friends looked at her, Ruby now perched on creatures head. She stood up, with her new friend in her arms and Ruby taking flight toward the door. What awaited in the room was a shocker.

As Luna entered the doorway, she had no idea what to think. The robot was trashed. She stood there in total shock, her mouth hanging wide open. Once the door _whooshed_ open, the hyperforce stood there with a silly grin on their faces. To Luna's surprise, Nova wasn't the one pounding Sprx, in fact it was Gibson. Nova had Chiro and Otto by her. You could tell she was ticked. Her eyes glowing red, like when Sprx messes with her. Luna knew to keep her distance from her at this point. Antauri was by Nova and the other two. Luna looked over them, with a glare I think none of them knew she had. She looked them up and down and all around.

Nova dropped Otto and Chiro and gave a chuckle in embarrassment. There was something attached to her wrist. Not only hers, but to everyone. Sprx and Gibson were connected at their wrist by what appeared to be a sticky white substance. Nova was joined to Chiro and Antauri to Otto. Luna was confused and everyone knew by the blank expression she showed. "I can't believe I'm stuck to brain strain," Sprx sighed and lifted his arm in hopes to break free.

"And I can't believe I'm stuck to a dim whit," Gibson muttered.

"Come again brain strain."

"Come again, SPARKY." It was on. They literally started to fight. The other's followed their example.

Luna sighed and walked off to the computer. She was bored and peeved (my favorite word and I use so much) so she sent some e-mails. One was sent back to her just two minutes after it was sent. Luna opened it, after taking one last look at the arguing couples. Man, if only they could read minds then she may be in some serious trouble. She e-mailed him back and said she had no idea what to do. Another two minutes later, an e-mail returned. She smiled at what he said; he offered to help her with them and would arrive in about an hour or less (this will be good). She thanked him and as she was about to get off, there was another e-mail. He offered the same thing as the previous e-mailer had; offering to help. She thanked him also and was now waiting for two to arrive and help her in this desperate situation, and for four days.

Sparky and brain strain where still at it and the other four were also. Luna showed her first helper the situation from a distance, behind the open door. "It looks dangerous in there," he said as he observed the fighting. His eyes landed on Nova pretty much strangling Chiro as Antauri hung Otto upside down by his feet and attempted to phase through the wall trying to escape from Otto. One of two things happened, either Otto nearly phased through with him, or he never made it through and hit the wall dead on and he and Antauri came flying back. "That stuff must be stretchable," the figure standing beside Luna said, observing the green and black monkey sprawled on the floor from Antauri's experiment. Luna nodded. "What is that thing?"

Luna looked in her arms and shrugged her shoulders, "You don't know?" he asked her and she nodded again. "That thing is funny looking though! I wonder what it is!" he put his hand toward it and pet it softly. "What ever it is, it's friendly," he took his hand away and looked back at his fighting friends. Gibson was about to hit Sprx over the head with a skillet (don't ask me how he got it). Direct hit. Sprx had a huge bump on his head and he was seeing robot monkeys. Female robot monkeys, what else does he think about? "They're violent," the figure shuddered. "I'm sorry you've been with them for four days. It must have been torture."

Luna shook her head quickly and so fast she looked like one of those boggle heads. "Whoa," the monkey said, "don't loose you head!" he chuckled lightly. "Get it." She looked at him with a glare and he stopped, "Sorry."

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT NOW BRAIN STRAIN." Sprx pulled Gibson down on the floor and it was starting to look like a wrestling match.

"YOU CAN'T WIN SPARKY," Gibson said as they wrestled and rolled everywhere. Luna smacked her forehead.

"Wow, you _are_ stressed," her friend said and she looked at him, "four days must have been hard for you." There was another thump. He looked Luna and smiled, "I'll go." She smiled and was relieved to have someone help her.

Gibson and Sprx still rolling and had a hand on the others neck, cutting off their air supply. "You two fight like children," they looked over in the direction of the voice, only to Zinnaux standing there with his arms crossed and looking at them coldly.

"Zinnaux," they both gasped, still gasping for air. Their faces were starting to turn purple from the lack of oxygen.

"You two going to let go or what?" They looked at each other and their grip tightened. "Ok then, I'll be at the funeral." They looked at each other again and both let go, gasping for breath. Zinnaux grinned as they tried to breathe. Sprx put his unattached hand to his throat.

"What are you doing here Zinnaux?" he asked as his breathing was at its normal pace.

"I thought I'd come and help Luna," he answered. "Fighting for four days and with being with you guys… now that is torture."

"We didn't do anything to her," Gibson spoke up.

"The fact that she is staying with you guys seems torturous enough," Zinnaux chuckled. "And the fighting, you are really stressing her out. What kind of friends are you?"

"Listen Zinny-" Sprx and Gibson said, but were interrupted.

Zinnauxs' eye began to twitch at the nick name he detests. "What was that?" his eye continued to twitch.

"You heard me Zinny," they both said again. The two looked at each other with sparks going off.

"No I said it brain strain," Sprx retorted.

"That was me Sparky," Gibson shot back. "Zinny was my idea; after all, I have the brain."

"What brain?" Sprx asked. "Zinny was my idea, my genius."

"SHUT UP OL' LASERBRAIN AND SPARKY," Zinnaux broke in, lifting his head and looking at them with anger. "No one calls me that… EVER."

"What are you going to do about it?" Gibson grinned as Zinnaux walked closer. Now it was a three way fight. Two blue monkeys and a red one. Gibson, Zinnaux and Sprx. Ol' laserbrain or brain strain, Zinny and Sparky. If they find out about what I just said they'll kill me and I'll have to run for my life.

Luna sighed and lowered her head. The creature in her arms was watching every moment of this fight. Ruby tried to break the three up, but she was only shooed away. I think she should have dive-bombed them. If all else fails, dive-bomb 'em. There was a knock on the door and Luna rushed toward it. Ruby continued attacking the three. "Luna, control your bird." Zinnaux said as he and the other two ran for cover. As Zinnaux looked at Luna his jaw dropped. "What is he doing here?" he asked as one of his rivals stood next to Luna.

"What's the matter Zinnaux?" Midnight smiled. "Cat got your tongue?"

"You…" Zinnaux was furious and stomped toward his adversary.

"You what Zinnaux," Midnight smiled again and they eyed each other (like Sprx and Gibson in the part 1 of 'Savage Lands' epi). "Or should I say…" Midnight smiled, "Zinny."

"THAT'S IT…" Zinnaux was fuming. Luna let out a deep breath and the creature in her arms watched intently and shot a white substance from its antennas at the two rivals. Joining the two at the wrist.

"What?" they both cried and ran in the opposite direction. Everyone stopped and watched. Zinnaux ran one way and Midnight the other, only to be pulled back and hitting their heads. There was some laughing as they rubbed their head "Ow," they both said.

"That thing is what did this to us," Otto said and everyone looked shocked.

"That thing got me stuck to brain strain?" Sprx said and received a glare from him.

"All we did was start fighting and were stuck," Nova said.

"Perhaps I should analyze it," Gibson and the others followed him to Luna who had the creature in her arms. "C'mon lets get it."

**How's that chapter? I was trying to make it humorous, but that may happen in the next chapter I hope. Please review and let me know of any ideas if you have any. **


	3. Linc

**Thank you all for the reviews of course.**

**Ch 3: Linc **

The small creature was backed to a corner as everyone but Luna advanced closer to it. She was bound and gagged in a corner (no, just kidding). Midnight and Zinnaux were tugging at the bond that held them together. Once they actually hit each other and fell over. "WHY YOU-" they yelled in the other's face.

"Oh shut your trap Zinny," Midnight grinned.

"No you didn't Middy," Zinnaux gave a death glare at his rival as he grinned.

"Is that the best you can do?" Midnight smirked.

"Why I'm go-" Zinnaux had flames in his eyes.

"What's the matter flame boy? Cat got your tongue?"

"Will you both stop it?" Chiro broke in. "We have to catch this thing."

"What if we don't want to catch it?" Otto snarled.

"Why?" Sprx asked. "Because you think it's cute?"

"Shut up Sparky." Otto hissed.

"You should start digging your grave," Sprx exploded with anger in his voice.

"Why don't you all shut up?" Nova sneered.

"Oh look who's talking?" Chiro tugged at the bond that was on his wrist.

"You all are acting like children," Gibson interrupted, pulling Sprx away from the argument he was in with Otto.

"Brain strain, what are you doing?" he hissed with a cold sneer, "Let me go! Otto's mine!" He reached for Otto, who was making faces at him. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Sprx voice echoed as he tried tugging himself away from the nerd that was linked with him.

"What you going to do about it Sparky?" Otto continued to make faces. "I've seen you fight, and you want to know what you fight like. You fight like a girl." Otto started laughing.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sprx yelled. "NOVA DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Nova looked from Chiro to Sprx. "OTTO SAYS YOU CAN'T FIGHT." Nova was fuming and stomped over toward the green mechanic.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID OTTO?" Nova's voice was terrifying.

"I didn't say that, I said Sprx fights like a girl," Otto defended.

"Yeah right," she hissed.

"It's true," Otto retorted.

"So are you saying I fight like a girl?"

"I NEVER SAID THAT," Otto yelled, "I SAID SPRX DOES," then Otto's voice went low and started to mumble. "Although you are a girl." A fist hit him in the face and he flew to a wall, dragging Antauri with him.

Sprx smiled. Antauri and Otto were bruised up as they hit the wall. The green monkey stood up and shot him a death glare and readied his saws. Luna was in shock of how the whole thing turned out. Who would have thought that the team would fall apart all because of some cute, adorable creature could stick them together like super glue. It's crazy with what kind of aliens you can find these days.

Zinnaux and Midnight were in one of the fights that they are always in when they were together. Sometimes Luna probably thought they were related by the way they acted. Gibson was still trying to get Sprx to cooperate with him, but Sprx was still trying to pull himself from him to get to Otto. "That's the way it's gonna be, then fine by me." Sprx readied his magnets.

Antauri was fighting with Chiro and Nova. Can you guess how hard it's got to be to be pulling the other end of that bondage when the one you are stuck with is trying to go in the opposite direction? Luna was starting to shake when she saw everyone ready for a death match, all weapons drawn and ready for action. The small alien creature stood there in the corner and watched with a weird expression and tilted its head to the side. It looked over at Luna and could tell she was worried about her only friends. The arguing team and supposed-to-be-helpers were engulfed in a blue light and were shocked… literally. After only a second of this exposure they were on the ground and looking for the source of such a shocking experience.

There was a dead silence as they looked at the small creature as electricity surged from around its body and ceased. It looked at them all and looked at Luna and rubbed itself against her leg and she picked it up with a smile and rubbed it under its chin. The team couldn't believe that something so small could give someone the shock of their life. "Now can we test that thing and find out where it comes from?" Gibson finally broke the silence after nearly two minutes.

"I'll get it," Otto volunteered happily and took a step forward, only to stumble back. "Antauri, you have to come with me to get it." Otto said and Antauri sighed and moaned but did so. Otto reached for the little critter, "Aww, come here lit-AAGGGHHHH," he jumped back and hid behind Antauri.

"What happened?" Sprx asked. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"Shut up Sprx," Otto snapped. "It shocked me."

"Chicken," Sprx muttered.

"What Sprx?"

"Nothing."

"Let me try," Antauri stepped forward, only to be shocked as well. "Someone else care to try?"

"Let me do it," Sprx stepped forward with confidence, tugging Gibson behind him. "Animals love me so let me show you how to do this."

"Oh please," Nova stated, "animals love you, ha, that's a laugh."

"Does Haya count?" Zinnaux and Midnight said in unison and gave each other a death glare after they said it.

"Haya's a little d-AAAGGGHHHH," Sprx was screaming as he looked at the small creature. Everyone was laughing, "Haha," Sprx said sarcastically. "And so is that thi-AAAGGGHHHHHHHH," Sprx was shocked again as he pointed at it and the laughing continued.

"Obviously," they snickered.

"What happened to 'animals love me'?" Nova smirked.

Everyone tried to take hold of the creature but all failed. "Perhaps you should bring it to the lab," Gibson told Luna, "since it seems that only you can hold it." Luna smiled and carried it to the lab. There was a small feud going on between those that were bonded to the one they were stuck to. Sprx and Gibson were striking blows with words. Zinnaux and Midnight were throwing a punch every now and then until it turned into a brawl. And they had another shocking moment.

"I can't find out where this thing comes from or even what it is." Gibson announced after minutes of testing.

"What do you mean brain strain?" Sprx crossed his arms.

"Yeah ol' laserbrain," Zinnaux added, "what do you mean?"

"I mean that there is no information whatsoever on this small creature," Gibson answered with a glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Otto asked.

"It means that this creature does not exist, possibly a new species!" Gibson explained.

"Well I'm gonna kill it," Zinnaux looked at it with detest.

"No," Midnight hissed, "it's mine."

"Oh, no it's not," Zinnaux scowled, ready for another fight.

"Let's go," Midnight grinned and put up his fists.

Everyone else watched as they were ready for another duel. Luna walked back in with something in her hands and wrapped it around the blue aliens' neck. It was a white collar with a silver tag. Nova walked over, "Where've you been?" she lifted up the tag and read it. "Linc?" Nova asked, looking at the bold letters. "What's that supposed to be?"

Luna smiled and Ruby perched on the creatures head. "Is that supposed to be a name?" Chiro asked as he looked at the tag Nova was holding and Luna nodded with a smile.

"You're adopting that thing?" Zinnaux asked. Luna nodded again.

"That thing is evil," everyone shuddered. Luna picked it up protectively in her arms.

"It's cute," Otto said in his childish voice.

"You think everything's cute…" Sprx sighed with anger in his voice, "for the second time today."

"Well something has to be cute," Otto shot back, "and its not you."

"Sprx stop it," Gibson tugged at his wrist.

"You gonna make me brain strain?" Sprx glared.

"You want me to?" Gibson sneered. Yeah, there's another brawl going on. Sprx and Gibson glaring the death glare and possibly about to get more interesting. Zinnaux and Midnight rolling on floor, fighting like to girls in a cat fight (I think I heard growling). Do you think Midnight heard me? Nova drew her fists and had Chiro backed to a wall. Otto and Antauri looked like they were dancing to the hokey pokey. Luna was snickering at them as they fought only so everyone stopped and looked at her, but before anyone could ask a question, the alarm went off.

"What now?" Nova asked, peeved that they were interrupted. Luna was already out the door when she spoke and was followed by the others.

**Zinnaux- (fuming) Who's the low-life that interrupted my fight with Midnight?**

**Me- Now, now, there's no need for that!**

**Midnight- (sighs) Yeah, I would have won.**

**Zinnaux- What was that?**

**Me- (holds Zinnaux back) You want him? You want him? (lets go) GO get 'em. (Zinnaux and Midnight brawling on the floor) I'm a bad influence! Please review. **


	4. Feuding Nemesis'

**Me- Zinnaux: 1, Midnight: 0 (dodges ice shards) HEY! (runs and hides under bed) Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Now if you could all just go on to reading the story and don't tell Midnight where I am! Please and thank you.**

**Ch 4: Feuding Nemesis'**

Everyone exited the robot and stood behind Luna only to be swarmed by dozens of formless. "Don't these things ever give up?" Sprx retorted as he lifted his hands, only to be smacked with Gibson's. "OWW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR BRAINSTRAIN?" he put his free hand to his eye.

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT MADE ME SMACK YOU," Gibson hissed.

"LIES!" Sprx yelled in his face.

"LIES?" Gibson asked, tugging at the link. "You know it's true."

"Oh yeah ok."

"LOOK OUT," someone's voice was heard over the ruckus the two were making, but had no time to react and were forced to the ground.

"Can you do anything right?" Sprx said as he tugged Gibson up.

"Can you?" Gibson asked coldly, pushing Sprx down before being blown up.

"Don't expect a thank you."

"You had to interrupt our fight didn't you," Zinnaux hissed at the ones that were charging at him. "Midnight was going down." He punched them as they were in hitting distance.

"What do you mean I was going down?" Midnight snarled, barring his teeth. "If anyone's going down it's you." Midnight kicked the formless that was trying to sneak up on Zinnaux as he was too busy to notice. "You are not going to touch him, that's my job." He hissed at the other dark gooey figures surrounding them.

"Just do me a favor Midnight and don't die," Zinnaux and Midnight were back to back, "so I can have that pleasure for myself."

"And you do the same and we'll settle this like men," the black monkey answered.

"Sounds great," Zinnaux kicked a formless that was in his face; "although we all know who the man is!" he smiled.

Midnight destroyed a formless as Zinnaux answered. "Yeah, we do, and that's me."

The blue monkey puffed, "Right."

Otto was pulling one way and Antauri pulled the other way only to fly back and hit the back of their heads on one another. "Yeeeeoowwww," Otto rubbed his head and Antauri stood up, grumbling.

"We're going this way," he demanded, pulling the mechanic to his feet and he started walking. He was flung back as Otto pulled him.

"Uh, uh," he gazed at him, "we're going this way." They were too busy arguing to realize that they were ambushed. Forced to the ground and pinned and the death blow to be placed. The next thing they saw before they closed their eyes was a blade inching its way toward their face. Then there was nothing to hold them down. Once they opened their eyes they saw Luna hovering above them, with her silver wings and her sword in her hands. She looked at them with a sour look for their fighting and turned and rushed to Nova and Chiro as they were in the same situation.

Linc was in a situation. Formless chased after it, as it ran scared. Or is it? The formless seemed to think it was terrified and only continued to chase it. Linc was backed to a corner and started whimpering and if the formless could have smiled, they would have if they seen it in this position. The hyperforce was finished with the battle and heard Linc give its cry. Ruby was pecking and chirping madly at the walking ooze creatures as they walked closer to her other friend. Everyone was further away, and as much as the arguing hyperforce despised it, they still wanted to be the first to get their hands on it. If the formless could show any emotion or expression, they would be laughing and smiling. Only feet away from the frightened creature and it stopped whimpering and gave a cry of excitement. This only shocked the formless as it attacked them. Luna and the others were stopped dead in their tracks and watched Linc walk by the puddles of ooze with a proud smile they never seen before.

"Linc set a trap," Antauri said with his mouth hanging open.

Linc jumped in Luna's arms and nuzzled her. Ruby was perched on Lincs' back and Linc looked back and gave her a little nudge. Who says different species can't be friends? Something caught Linc and Ruby's attention before the others. Linc hissed and Ruby chirped madly. There was the sound of cruel laughing above their heads.

"Not you," Zinnaux said as he realized who they were.

"Who were you expecting?" Skeleton King said with an evil smile, standing on a tall building.

"Hello my brothers," an orange monkey said at his side.

"Shut up, orangey," said a small, pink monkey wearing a skirt. Wearing an eye patch and with a squeaky voice.

"Mandarin," the hyperforce said with a sour voice.

"And Sakko," Sprx sighed, "great… another kook." Starts whispering, "I never seen a cross dresser like him before that makes on ugly chick. Great," Sprx threw his hands in the air, "could this day get any worse?" thunder shook the city, lightning streaked a cross the sky, followed by rain.

"Nice going Sprx," Nova hissed.

"I didn't do it," he retorted.

"Well you had to say that," she shot back. Everyone was back to their feud.

"I love this," Skeleton King told Mandarin and Sakko, "I get to enjoy watching them at-" he stopped when he glanced to see his evil henchmen in a feud of their own.

"Oh yeah?" Mandarin huffed.

"Yeah," Sakko jumped on him.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

All eyes were on them as they went back and forth, back and forth, back and forth and rolled everywhere. I could go on but I won't bore you. Skeleton King smacked his forehead, _'Osteoporosis won't kill me, it will be these two,_' he thought.

"Why are they fighting?" Otto asked curiously.

"My lord," Sakko stood up and addressed the evil king, "I shall depose of them for you." He bowed.

"No my lord," Mandarin pushed him to the side, "I shall do it for you, not this little girl."

"Excuse me," Sakko bit his leg.

"AGHHH," Mandarin screamed like a girl. "GET YOUR GRIMMY TEETH AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE BEAST."

"I shall bite your knee caps," (I had to put that in, something I love to say) Sakko said in Mandarin's face.

"Why you-" the other monkey was furious and there was a brawl in front of Skeleton King. They were chocking each other, throwing punches, kicking and screaming like valley girls.

The hyperforce was wide-eyed, mouths hanging open at this sight. Even Luna wasn't expecting it. Otto was pretty much scratching his head and going cross-eyed. However, Linc was interested, a smile barely visible. Jumped out of Luna's arms and ran toward the three on the building. She tried to stop it, but was unable to. The other's watched with unease as the creature they were so dying to get there hands on was running toward their arch enemy. "LINC? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Antauri yelled.

Skeleton King was watching the two fight and was red from embarrassment. There were citizens watching at a safe distance. All they heard was monkey talk and scratched their heads. How many people see bones turn red from embarrassment? Honestly? But this bone had a face and everything.

"What'd you call my mama?" Sakko cried.

"Why'd she dress you like a girl?" Mandarin taunted.

Sakko started tearing up, "But I love my mama."

Mandarin laughed.

Skeleton King sighed and felt something pawing at his leg. He looked down and seen a blue creature give a whine. "Aww," Skeleton King's face softened and held it up to get a better look at it. "Aren't you cute, yes you are." He sounded like he held a small child in his hands.

"Know that is just freaky," Sprx shuddered.

"You're telling me," the others said.

Skeleton King had Linc in his arms. "What is the matter with you two?" his voice hissed at the two and they stood up.

"I was… uh, trying to get idea's for Christmas for him." They covered. Linc was all to happy and smiled as Sakko punched Mandarin in the side.

"Why you-" another fight started.

Skeleton King sighed and was even redder in the face. _'They are going to kill me.'_ He started looking for and escape route. _'If I could find a way out of here I could leave these low lives here and take this… uh… thing…with me. We could stay up late and swap manly stories and in the morning… I'm making waffles.'_ He was all warm and fuzzy inside and started to smile.

"What's he smiling about?" Midnight asked in a low whisper that only his friends could hear.

"His ugly face…" Zinnaux said, "…uh… I think."

"WHAT?" Mandarin and Sakko were screaming when they were linked with a sticky substance around their wrists. Skeleton King looked at them as they tried to break it and was quietly snickering about it. He looked at Linc and it had its little beady eyes gazing at him. "Aww, you're so cute. And evil too." He held it away from him so he could get a better look at it. "I'm gonna call you Diego."

Mandarin and Sakko were looking at him funnily. They hated it; after all they were now stuck, and stuck together. The song "Happy Together" starts playing. _'Hey, I've heard that animals have the power to heal, maybe I could adopt it and it'll heal my osteoporosis.'_ Skeleton King thought happily. "YAY, I'M CURED!!"

Then it bit him and he dropped it and ran off to Luna. "How could you?" Skeleton King cried. "I thought we had something special," tears flowing down his face. "Why? Doesn't anyone love me? Isn't there anyone who cares about Skeleton King the evil king of bones?" Doors slammed shut. "Alright," he stood up quickly and his joints cracked. "Oww my back."

"Hey boss." Sakko said. "I think you may have arthritis."

Skeleton King looked puzzled. "What's that?"

"A medical condition affecting a joint or joints, causing stiffness, swelling, and pain." Gibson said with his intelligence.

"Figures," Sprx crossed his arms. Thunder and lighting still flashed.

"This is pointless," Skeleton King sighed. He seemed heart broken that little Linc left him. How sad, do any of you believe this? Well don't. It's all a pack of lies.

His evil servants followed, pushing each other into things and they both fell. You could hear curses and some mumbling before they disappeared.

"Did they just leave?" Zinnaux asked. "Great, lets get back so c-"

Zinnaux couldn't finish, for there was a fist in his face.

Luna sighed, so much for the help Zinnaux and Midnight promised.

**(Still hiding under bed) How was that? I tried to make it funny. About the osteoporosis thing, Dark Fox Tailz told me about a story for ideas. It's by "Wild Blue Yonder" titled "A Crackfic of the Villain Kind". I actually thought it was funny. **

**Hey Dark Fox Tailz, I haven't forgotten about the other idea you came up with. I was going to put it in this chapter, but I got a little carried away. Thanks for the idea and confidence in your last PM. They'll get a good whacking in the next chapter. **

**Snap, I think Midnight's coming… please review. At least I have my book because I'm gonna be here a while. **


	5. Whack 'em & Whack 'em Good

**Kai- Hey I'm taking Tiger's place for no-**

**Midnight- (screaming and yelling) WHERE YOU AT?**

**Kai- …for now. I think you know the reason. Here's-**

**Midnight- Tiger… I have your favorite secret note.**

**Me- (voice is heard) LIES!!**

**Midnight- I know now where you are (follows voice)**

**Kai- He'll never find her. Here's the next chapter. Hey, finally, no interrupt-**

**Midnight- (yelling) WHERE ARE YOU??**

**Kai- (smacks forehead) You know already. Continue… **

**Ch 5: Whack 'em and Whack 'em Good**

Luna walked in with Linc in her arms and the arguing hyperforce back at it. She went to the computer to get out of the way. Lucky thing to, because where she was just standing not even a second ago she would have been hit with a flying monkey. Or flying monkeys. Sprx and Gibson were pushing and throwing each other. One on top of the other. Punches here and punches there. Zinnaux and Midnight were wrestling as if they were in a WWE wrestling match. Both were beaten up pretty badly and not only them. The whole team. Chiro was on his stomach, pounding the ground as Nova sat on his back, pulling his leg. Otto and Antauri were throwing words. Who knew they had a colorful vocabulary?

Linc was smiling with pleasure as they fought, but there was a reason for it being there. Luna sat with Linc curled in her lap and Ruby perched on Lincs' head, both resting. Too bad Luna couldn't rest. All this fighting was getting to her and it was nearly bed time. Now that she thought about it, how would they do if the had to be together even when they slept. How comfortable would that be? Luna smirked and shrugged it off. Oh well. It wasn't her concern. She wasn't stuck with someone.

Then an Instant Message came. From someone she didn't know. But, she was on her favorite website and this guy was new. So she decided to be friendly and welcome him.

Silver Knight-_ Hello. You're new here aren't you?_

Bonez- _Yeah. I am so down_

Silver Knight-_ Oh, I'm sorry._

Bonez- _Thanks. The names Bonez._

Silver Knight_- I'm Silver Knight._

Bonez- _Nice._

Silver Knight-_ Yours too. So, why are you down? Maybe I could help. _

Bonez- _I've just had a bad day and lost my victory to say and lost someone I thought would make all my troubles go away. I may die very soon._

Silver Knight-_ Why?_

Bonez- _Because I have two dreaded diseases. But I feel that two of my min- uh… friends are gonna kill me first before these two diseases do. So I booted them out. I could us some peace and quiet. How about you?_

Luna looked at her quarreling friends and sighed and answered.

Silver Knight-_ I wish. _

Bonez- _You want to boot them out too? _

Silver Knight-_ OH YEAH! But I'm actually in their home. And two of my other friends came over and were supposed to help me control them. (puff) YEAH RIGHT!! They started fighting with each other._

Bonez- _Oh. How bad is it?_

Silver Knight-_ Bad!!_

Bonez- _Is there a fight?_

Silver Knight-_ A few fights._

Bonez-_Make any bets?_

Silver Knight- _No._

Bonez- _I would have. Ooo, Ooo my favorite song just came on. Have you heard of "Happy Together"? _

Silver Knight-_ Yeah._

Bonez- _It's awesome (laughing and stops because I realize something) Uh oh._

Silver Knight-_ What? What's wrong?_

Bonez- _I think I have rabies._

Silver Knight-_ What? How?_

Bonez- _Ah, don't worry about it. I'm dieing from two diseases already remember? What's one more?_

Silver Knight-_ How would you know?_

Bonez- _Uh…_

Silver Knight-_ How?_

Bonez- _I don't know_

Silver Knight-_ (sigh) So what else can we talk about?_

Bonez- _Ooo, oh my back. I really should drink more milk._

Silver Knight-_ Why milk?_

Bonez- _To cure my disease._

Silver Knight-_ Milk? What kind of disease do you have?_

Bonez- _Nothing you should concern yourself with. So…? How're your friends? Any of them dead yet?_

Silver Knight-_ Nope. Not yet._

Bonez- _Oh, got to go, my butler just brought my something for my bad back. Later and hope to talk to you again sometime. _

Silver Knight-_ Same here. Don't die!!_

Bonez- _Aww, you care. Later._

Luna logged off and she was surprised to find out someone else had friends fighting too. When she turned around, she saw Zinnaux and Midnight tail wrestling. They were on those silly bubble chairs. Luna moved her head from one side to the other, looking back and forth at them. "You're going down Zinny," Midnight taunted.

Zinny, I, I mean, Zinnaux was gritting his teeth. "That's it." He hissed, "You're dead." He used his hand to help himself out.

"You cheater," Midnight snarled.

"So you thief."

"What?"

"I saw that catnip in your bag."

"Have you been working out?"

"Only to beat you."

"Well, try harder Zinny," Midnight easily surpassed Zinnaux in the tail wrestling match. With only his tail while Zinnaux had a hand and tail. The sudden defeat caused the looser to fall to the ground and Midnight laughed, but forgot he and the other monkey were somehow connected.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE PARASITE," Zinnaux yelled.

"What's the matter? Are you upset because I won?" Midnight smiled teasingly.

Zinnaux said nothing but only growled.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Zinnaux punched, but his rival easily dodged. "You fight like a girl."

"You may fight like a girl, but he looks like that little yellow fur ball over there," Sprx broke in, and… Nova heard.

"SPARKY…" Nova dragged Chiro a cross the floor… literally.

"What's the matter? I was just speaking the truth." Nova punched the red monkey hard and turned to Midnight and Zinnaux, who were looking at her with a smile.

"Hey do that again." Midnight said with a grin.

"Shut up," Nova scowled. Sprx stirred behind her and she whacked him hard with the back of her tail. There was a loud _thump. _Sprx was out cold.

"You should watch a pro smack people Nova," Zinnaux said and pulled an angry Midnight along with him.

"Oh," Nova crossed her arms, "and you could do better, Zinnaux?"

"Of course," he answered and stood right next to a feuding Gibson. Otto was biting Chiro, Antauri and Gibson were kicking and punching each other. That is, until Gibson was unconscious. Zinnaux's mouth was hanging open and Nova was smiling. "I, I, I don't understand," he said puzzled. "I didn't hit him that hard…" he then scratched his head. "I think."

"You were saying?" Nova and Midnight said with a cocky grin.

When they started again, Otto, Chiro and Antauri were in a three way fight. Luna was just about to head for bed. Until the doorbell rang. She sighed but went to see who it was. The door was opened with caution, if something was to happen to her, no one would know because they were too busy biting, punching, kicking, screaming like valley girls, name calling and anything else you can think of going on. To her surprise it wasn't a threat. Just something she never thought to see… ever.

There outside of the door… was Mandarin and Sakko. Sakko was in a pink nightgown and had a soft white teddy bear in his hands. Mandarin was carrying two bags with an extremely peeved expression. Luna was trying not to laugh, but they looked like a married couple. Mandarin had an annoyed look on his face, being with a cross dresser and Sakko was holding the teddy bear closely. "Skeleton King kicked us out," Mandarin said finally with a bored and irritated tone.

"We were wondering… if we could stay with you?" Sakko asked, and Mandarin mimicked him with his head turned.

"This is all your fault," he finally said.

"All I did was say he may have arthritis, I'm the good minion. No you had to say that… dreaded word." Sakko glared at him.

"Silence you cross dresser," Mandarin said.

"Hey, it's not my fault you lived a deprived childhood. And that Skeleton King found you under a rock."

"What did I do to deserve this," Mandarin started crying. "It's not my fault your mom thought you were a girl for all those years." He smiled and Sakko wasn't so happy. "At least I am what I appear to be. So have you had any b-"

"WHY I OTTA-" there was a brawl. Yes, this time again in public. Women were standing by with their children, covering their eyes. Violence shouldn't be seen at such an early age. Some of the men were looking at them, a new kind of entertainment. A few were placing bets and a few escorted the women and children away. Luna was red in the face; she was once again humiliated in public. She shut the door with a yawn and let them continue their little, whatever it was they were doing. It's been another long day for her.

**Xel- (reading note card) When I thought of this story I thought it would have turned out differently, but sometimes things change when you have them already planned. Please review and Midnight **_**still **_**has not found me…. I am good. (stops reading) You heard her, please review. (hears something blow up)**

**Midnight- (yelling) WHERE YOU AT? **

**Xel- (sigh) There is a war going on somewhere. **


	6. Restless Night

**Xel- (reading note card… again) I am still in hiding and Midnight has not found my secret place. Shh, I will tell you something… it is a secret. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Carry on… wait and she also had to say…**

**Zinnaux: 1, Midnight: 1 **

**Ch 6: Restless Night**

Luna's head gently hit the pillow. Ruby perched next to her and Linc slept at the foot of the bed breathing at a steady pace. It was finally quiet. There were no fights at that moment. Luna finally closed her eyes to rest after the hectic day she had had, trying to control the others. That lasted only two seconds. There was a fight everywhere. Only a two-way fight between the sticky buddies, as Luna now thought of them. Arguing grew louder; Luna grabbed a pillow and pulled it tightly over her face.

**---Zinnaux, Midnight, Mandarin and Sakko---**

Zinnaux, Midnight were sleeping in the living room area and Sakko and Mandarin actually stopped their embarrassing brawl in public. If you **_are _**wondering what happened, I'll give you the details. After Luna left them outside, three policemen came over to them and pulled them off of each other. Yes it was that bad, but wait… it gets better. They were labeled "Disturbers of the Peace". No doubt that they'll both be in the Shuggazoom Sun Times paper in the morning as will the hyperforce and their battle against an evil man with osteoporosis and arthritis. They ran back at each other and continued and were taken to the jail house. Mandarin and Sakko both got one call each. Mandarin called Skeleton King, who sounded busy. The orange monkey could have swore he heard that there was a party going on.

"_My Lord?" Mandarin said._

"_WHAT?" Skeleton King scowled over the raging music._

"_Are you throwing a party without me?"_

"_Yeah… so what?"_

"_You promised."_

"_I'm dieing! Not like you and Sakko care!"_

"_I do, but that's not why I called!" _

"_Then what? I have a party to get back to. A going away party."_

"_I'm… uh… I'm… uh, me and cross dresser… are kinda… kinda in jail."_

_Skeleton King was laughing on the other end of the phone. "O, o, o, o that's a good one. Nice to make me laugh before I die. Maybe you and Sakko will kill me with this," he snorted with large gasps of air (does he even have lungs??). "Oww, my gut." Skeleton King still laughed, "What'd you do? Steal a baby's candy?"_

"_No… cross dresser and I were fighting in public." _

"_Ok, well I got to go. Later and bring me back some Icy Hot for this arthritis." The phone was hung up._

"_He didn't believe me," Mandarin looked at the cross dresser uneasily. _

"_I know who to call," he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hey Luna, this is Sakko. If this is Luna nod." After a second he said, "Now tell me if you nodded, actually push a button two times." There were two beeps. "Ok Luna, this idiot and I are in a bind," Mandarin punched him. "You demon." Luna was appalled, "NO, no not you Luna. This idiot I'm with," Mandarin growled. "We're in jail. Can you bail us out? Please, we won't cause any trouble. Promise."_

"_When we get there I'm gonna-" Mandarin said but was elbowed and elbowed hard by pinky, "I mean promise." He said into the phone._

And there you have it. Mandarin and Sakko were in the same room with Zinnaux and Midnight. Zinnaux was uneasy and Midnight took it to his advantage. "What's the matter darl'n? Is big ol' Mandarin and cross dresser scaring you?" Zinnaux growled.

"Shut it," he hissed. "Now scoot over, you're hogging the covers." He tugged at them. "I can't believe this. I've lost all my dignity all in one day."

"Oh c'mon," Midnight sat up. "You love my company. You're like my little brother. Not quiet a man yet, but I'll help you become one."

Zinnaux sprung from his side of the bed he was laying on and toward Midnight. There was no time for him to react it was so sudden. So there was one thing left to do… scream like a little girl as he was toppled by a really, really, really, really, really, really, really furious monkey.

"Is that what you think of me as a cross dresser?" Sakko looked at Mandarin with the same tone of voice.

"Do really want my answer?"

"Yes…"

"It's true. That is what I think of you."

"I'm gonna bite you," Sakko and Mandarin were at it, again. Two fights in on room. Shall we check on the others?

**---Nova and Chiro---**

"I told you; sleep on your side of the bed, Chiro." Nova was steaming.

"Or what you yellow fur ball?" Chiro pulled the link. "I'm bigger than you. So I need more room."

"Oh, no," Nova said coldly. "You did not just call me a _yellow fur ball_!" She readied her fists and cracked her knuckles, "I've always wanted to do this." She smiled.

"Bring it," Chiro taunted. He was out of the bed and ready for her mighty punch.

**---Antauri and Otto---**

The green monkey was tossing and turning, pulling Antauri's hand. They were back to back when Otto started turning. A rather peeved expression creased on Antauri's lips and grew into an irritated grin. "Otto would you please stop it," he tried to remain calm. Otto stopped. "Thank you." Antauri said, relieved.

Otto didn't stir for a few minutes, but when he did. Antauri snapped. "OTTO, PLEASE! I CAN'T SLEEP WITH YOU MOVING SO MUCH."

"Yeesh, sorry Antauri, but I can't get comfortable." He hissed back, nearly yelling. "Sleeping attached to someone is hard, especially when you can't get comfortable."

"We'll please stop moving so much," Antauri then said softly and sighed, "just find your comfy spot."

"I'll let you know when I find it. Ok I think I found it." Otto informed him. "Night Antauri."

"Good night Otto and I'm sorry for earlier."

"Me too Antauri. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Same to you, old friend." With those words, the both fell asleep. Even with such a racket going on in the other rooms. After they fell into their slumber state, something happened. The sticky white glue that was bound to their wrists glowed a light blue color and disappeared.

**---Sprx and Gibson---**

"Gibson?"

"What is it Sparky?" Gibson cried. "Could you please shut up so I could go to sleep? It's hard enough having a snuggle buddy (yay for snuggle buddies, my cats are my snuggle buddies, I have no say in the matter).

"I was just gonna say that in the morning you could do more tests on this stupid connection thingy to get us unstuck." Sprx hissed. "And gimmie my pillow," he pulled it with his unlinked hand. "Pillow thief." Sprx mumbled.

"Excuse me SPRX, but that was my pillow you stole," Gibson pulled it back.

"No… it's not." There was now a pillow tug-of-war. First they had a hard time, pulling each other to their rooms and were in Gibson's. Their linked arms were sore from the tug-of-war, they may have pulled something.

"Give me my pillow," Sprx pulled. Both were sitting up and tugging the pillow, giving each other the most evil glares you could imagine.

"I told you…" Gibson pulled it back, "it's mine."

"Lies, you're full of lies."

"You better give it back," a small rip was created from the force of the two. After a few more seconds they heard a big RRRRIIIIIIPPPP and the pillow was torn in two. Stuffing was all over the floor and the monkeys looked at each other.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID," they both yelled. Their eyes fell on the last pillow then looked at each other. "IT'S MINE!" both hands grabbed it and another game began. This time they were still tugging, but it has some different rules to it. Kick him, punch, bite him, pull his fur or anything else that was plain dirty. Use your imaginations, I know your good with them.

**Kai- So…? How'd she do? She wants to know. That note card she gave to me, I memorized it. Midnight is on the prowl. You know, she's a tiger and he's cat or a monkey so why's she hiding? Oh well, she asked me to remind you to review and that she loves you guys. Later and Keep Smile'n **


	7. What To Do Next

**Ch 7: What To Do Next**

Luna opened her eyes and sat up. Linc and Ruby were waking also. She smiled and stood up. When she walked out the room she seen everyone in the main room yawning. Zinnaux and Midnight were staring at each other with half a blanket in their hands. Obviously they had a tug-of-war with the blankets and they had bags under their eyes. Zinnaux covered a yawn and Midnight was dozing out of it. He was nodding off and about ready to fall over.

Chiro was dragging Nova around. Both looked like they had a busy night with a few bruises. Chiro had a fat lip. Mandarin and Sakko were out cold on the floor. Obviously there was a fight there too. Sakko was wearing a pink night gown thing and had a happy smile on his face. Mandarin was curled in a ball sucking his thumb. Sprx and Gibson covered in feathers. They both looked like a chicken. Antauri and Otto were unbound. They were getting dirty looks from the others. Those two had no idea what happened.

When Luna walked outside to get the paper. After she grabbed her morning cup of hot coca (yummy) she sat at the computer and put her feet up. As she opened the paper she spit some hot coca back in the cup and nearly chocked. There in the paper was the hyperforce and bone head on their little battle on the front page. And Sakko and Mandarin were brawling on the continued page. Luna was behind the two, trying to step away from the camera's that were flashing.

On the computer was her friend.

_Hey Bonez, how's your 2 dreaded diseases?_

_Hey Silver Knight, I'll die soon. I can feel it in my bones._

_I think I'll die too._

_Friends?_

_Yup._

_My friends were in jail. They got in a fight._

_Oh. Did you bail 'em out?_

_No, they needed to be there. I was having a going away party anyway._

_Why?_

_I'm gonna die. I may as well have some fun._

_Good point. I have to find out what to do with my friends._

_Still at it to huh?_

_Yeah, there are two embarrassing pictures in the morning paper._

_Send them to jail for a night. The food there sucks._

_You've been to jail?_

_No._

_Oh. I need help. Did I tell you two friends came over and told me they would help but they fight instead._

_Mental or physical? Just kidding._

_What should I do?_

_Send them to therapy. They may need it._

_I never thought of that._

_They work wonders. Especially married couples. It's funny watching the TV shows. Them and their problems._

_Lol._

_I think I saw an ad in the paper._

Luna looked in the paper and there in bold letters. There it was.

_Thanks Bonez. I'll give it a shot._

_Glad to help. I'll be lucky if I can get my silly homeless hippies to come to their senses._

_Hopefully._

_They could act more like me. _

_How so?_

_I dunno._

_I'll check it out. Later._

_See ya._

Luna thought for several minutes on this matter. Her friends were back at it. Only difference was that they were around Otto and Antauri, who were now fighting for themselves. After an e-mail was sent, she was replied and they were expecting her. She thanked them and said that she would be there soon. Now if she can get them there without them knowing her intentions. Sounds easy.

There would be a special therapist there to help.

**Hey guys, sorry it's so short. I had no idea how to put this chapter into action. The next chapter will be better and longer. I have a sweet idea for it. Please review and if you have ideas for the therapy part, I'd love to add it. I hope you like the special therapist. **


	8. Therapy

**Ok everyone, thank you for being patient for this. I'll be a little busy this month so I'll try to update as soon as I can. You guys rock.**

**Ch 8: Therapy**

The line was long at the therapist's office, ok they went to the nut house on Ranger 7. It's been a while since they visited. First confining Krinkle there in the first place then placing his supposed nephew in after the attack with robotic bugs with stones that control your emotions.

Sprx sat next to Gibson; of course they couldn't handle each other. But hey, what else was new? Sprx sat with his head resting on his hand as they waited. His feet were tapping against the chair, bored and annoyed that Luna dragged them here for 'therapy'.

"_What do you mean we're going to therapy?" Sprx was nearly on the verge of yelling._

_Luna typed her response on the computer screen. "No offence Luna," Midnight started, "but the only one who needs therapy would be Zinny."_

_Clink. _

_Midnight rubbed his head and glared at Zinnaux with piercing eyes. "It slipped," the blue monkey laughed._

"_My foot is gonna slip," Midnight cracked his knuckles._

"_Bring it, Mid-"one was on top of the other and thanks to the help of a few brave citizens that helped transport them here. But the ride wasn't pleasant. There was biting and punching, biting, kicking, biting, name calling did I mention biting?_

_After their long awaited arrival, men and women from everywhere came to break the quarrelsome duo's away from each other, or at least as far away from them they could get them. After that, they were wearing suits that had their hands tied so they couldn't cause any damage. The link was nearly impossible to maneuver the cloth to restrain them. More remarks were made at one another. _

"_This is all that things fault," said Chiro, trying to point a finger. Luna covered Linc's ears defensively. _

"_It is Luna," Sprx struggled with the clothing. "That things a menace, and besides, pink doesn't look good on me."_

"_You are pink, Sparky." Nova laughed. _

"_Yeah Sparky." Gibson grinned. "I was never going to tell you this either, but you're starting to go bald. You look like a shaved rat."_

"_You will eat those words," Sprx eyes were flaming, "and DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

"_You do look pink though Sprx," Midnight said._

"_And you look like you're HIGH on CAT NIP," Zinnaux added._

"_At least I'm not afraid of BABY FOOD!" Midnight shot back._

_Zinnaux shuddered, "Don't say it so loud," he looked around to see all who heard. "You know how sensitive I am about that," a few tears were starting to form in his eyes._

"_You need therapy for that right there," Midnight rolled his eyes._

_There was a little boy who had his arms wrapped around his legs in a corner murmuring to himself. His hair was long and messy, reaching down passed his shoulders, dark eyes. His black clothes were torn, but barefoot. The words were so distant, they couldn't be made out. An older lady was there as well; her left eye was constantly twitching. She had white curly hair with glasses placed on her nose. She hunched over a cane and her dress was plaid blue. When she looked at the monkey's she would walk up to Gibson and hit him with her purse yelling, "DEMON MONKEY, DEMON MONKEY, THEY ARE ALL OUT TO GET US! IT'S A CONSPIRACY MAN THEIR OUT TO GET US!" two young rather muscular men came out and grabbed her. Who knew this old lady could take them out… literally. She took one over her back and he laid flat on the floor. The other was tossed in Luna's direction, landing at her feet, where he looked up at her._

"_Hi," he said, waving and rather embarrassed. She waved back shyly. He had a strong chin with soft blue eyes. His hair was dark, almost black. "Can I help you?" he smiled. She smiled back then looked up quickly and pointed. "What?" he asked. After the words left his mouth he heard a cry and turned in the direction the cry came. "Awe man," the old woman was about to jump at him, preparing to body slam him. _

_Luna was quick enough to push the man out of the old lady's body slamming reach. When the old lady stood up, she looked at Luna. "Get your own man, honey," she said in an old womanly voice. Luna raised a brow after she said that, then shuddered. _

"_That's gross," Sprx said, sticking his tongue out in disgust. The others shuddered._

_The old lady had her eyes still on Luna, eye still twitching, Ruby was perched on her shoulders and Linc was in her arms. The little boy that was in the corner started laughing. "What's with you dim wit?" the old lady asked._

"_You're crazy. You're man? HA, that's a laugh. You're still after all the young men. You crazy old lady person." The woman's eye twitched harder. "Don't you get your own, Grandma."_

"_I am not your Grandma," she stalked toward him with her cane now back to her side. _

"_What are ya gonna do? You can't chase me without breaking your hip!" the boy laughed with amusement in his dark eyes. _

_Linc's eyes glowed with joyous delight. The old woman hit him with her cane over the head. "Quiet n- what?" she asked as their wrists were linked it a sticky substance. She pulled the little boy out the room._

Antauri was watching Luna and the guy she was talking to, "Hey Antauri?" Otto said, "You're not a little jealous, are you?"

"He's no man," Antauri said defensively.

"Neither are you," Sprx said.

"Well, well, well," said a voice. "If it isn't the monkey team."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Gyrus Krinkle's nephew, Erik." Everyone looked at the doorway to see the teen standing with his arms crossed.

"In the flesh," he said with a scowl. "So…? What are you here for?" Then he saw the links at their wrists. "Ah, are you here to see the therapist? At each other's throats are you? My revenge will come soon, monkey team." And with that he left the room with a smirk on his face.

At that moment they were called and on their way to see the long awaited therapist.

**Let the therapy begin. Please review.**


	9. Session pt 1

**This chapter has a few OC's thanks to Empress. I hope this chapter will be funny. This may have to be a 2 parter. **

**Ch 9: Session pt. 1**

But before they stood up, they heard some bickering. Entering the room was a girl, who appeared to be a sophomore in high school. Long blonde hair that reached down to her waist with pink streaks. Royal blue eyes and was wearing a pink tank top with a silver star in the front of it and black skirt. Draping around her shoulders was a black cape with a pink hood and on her feet were black and pink sandals.

She wasn't alone. Her hand was clasped around another. "C'mon Tiku," she said tugging harder on his hand. "Stop womanizing, you creep."

A young man, looking to be a high school senior, was pulled into view. His hair was short and blonde with green streaks; his cape was black with a green hood. A green muscle shirt with a silver crescent moon, black pants. "Call me," he called out the door.

"Fat chance," a female voice called from the other side of the door.

"What's your problem?" the girl asked, pulling him upright so he could stand and look at her.

"Jeez Lili," he scratched the back of his head. "I don't see what the problem is!"

"You are the problem," she said.

"You must be jealous."

"Oh yeah, oh ok," she rolled her eyes then tugged his hand again. "Now c'mon, we got to get you to some help (get it!!)."

"No way," he looked at a fairly attractive woman walking by him, "I've got plans. Hey-"

"Ah no you don't," Lili yanked him harder, nearly knocking them both off their feet. "You're going and right now."

"You've got to be kidding me. What for?"

"Everything," she pulled and he grabbed a table to hold himself in place, but it was sliding a crossed the floor. "Maybe they'll keep you here for a while."

"NNNOOOO, THE BETRAYAL, THE HORROR," Tiku yelled, hands slipping from the table and disappeared behind a door. The last thing heard was countless screams.

Everyone had their mouths hanging open. "I aint going," Sprx declared, crossing his arms.

"That guy reminds me of you Sprx," Nova said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"What? Handsome? The ladies man?" he winked at her.

"FREEDOM," Tiku ran out the door and was about to exit the main entrance, that is, until a black and pink sandal hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"You can't get away from me," Lili walked out and grabbed her unconscious friend and dragged him a crossed the room and behind the door.

"An idiot," Nova answered Sprxs' question.

"The therapists will see you now," said a short woman with brown hair and dark eyes. Her clothes looked like those you see people wearing at a doctor's office.

"Therapists?" Gibson asked. "As in two?"

"They work together."

The whole group entered the room and their mouths hung open once they realized who these two therapists were. "Kai? Xel? What are you doing here?" everyone asked.

"What are you doing here?" Xel asked first.

"Getting therapy," Otto said.

"So we figured," Kai said with a smile. "What was the reason for you to come here?"

"Countless days of fighting," Zinnaux said with his arms crossed and looking at Midnight.

"He's got problems too," Midnight added, smiling and waiting to get hit on the head. It never came, so he smiled, _clink_. "OWW." Zinnaux smiled.

"Midnight and Zinnaux," Xel said, "you too?"

"Yeah, no thanks to that thing," Zinnaux and Midnight pointed at Linc.

"Awww," Kai said and walked towards Luna and Linc, "she's so cute."

"She?" everyone but Xel and Luna asked.

"Yeah, she," Kai laughed. "You didn't even bother to see if it was male or female?"

"No."

"Did you know about this Luna?" Antauri asked, still a little jealousy was in his voice from the boy she was with. She nodded. "And you never told us?" She made a gesture. "What?"

"She means she tried to tell you," Xel said with his arms also crossed. "How long were you all fighting?"

"Couple hours," Chiro said. Luna shook her head.

"How long really?"

"Couple days. Mandarin and Sakko were at it for only a day or so!"

"And you all could not set aside your differences for poor Luna's sake?"

"I guess not," Chiro said.

"Come," Xel said, motioning to the seats in the room, "it is time for your session."

There was a hassle of everyone ran to the seats. Xel followed the crowd of monkey's gone crazy. I wonder what Haya will do with these new videos. Kai was at the door with Luna, petting Linc softly on the head. "I can't believe they didn't check," she chuckled. Just then, Ruby perched on her extended finger. "It's been a while Ruby," she smiled but was interrupted by the Tiku who was being chased by Lili. Linc was pleased with her score and done what she does best. Kai looked at her with an amused smile, "Interesting. I better get to their session before they kill each other." Before she turned, Luna stopped her and pointed. "What?" Kai looked to see what she was pointing at. She smiled when she found out that she was blushing and pointing at the boy that was tossed by an elderly woman. "Him? His names Allen," Kai smiled, "he's single you know?"

Luna blushed even more. "He's about to go on his break, I should get back to the feuding Hyperforce. And if you would like to get away from them, if they ever get out of this sticky situation, come and stay with us." Kai left Luna there, Ruby and Linc still with her.

"So know what is this all about?" Xel asked.

"They started it," everyone pointed at the other.

"Zinnaux should go first," Xel said. "Please begin where all this anger has begun."

Zinnaux hesitated, "My family owned a flower shop." There was hysterics.

"Silence," Xel said in an impatient voice and everyone stopped, then looked back and Zinnaux. "Please continue."

"One day I had to make some wrist bands for this PROM," there was some snickering. "And Midnight was one of them."

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT," Midnight attacked.

"Now, now." Kai said in a motherly tone. "I think we all need to calm down and relax." Something flew past her face, barely missing her. "Don't make me separate you! Hey! No one wants to make me angry."

"Yeah, you really do not," Xel shuddered. "I have seen a few of her fits, ones I have never seen before."

Kai smiled, "Time for my method." Everyone stopped.

"What method?" Sakko and Mandarin finally spoke for the first time in a while. Well they were gagged, so those of you who were wondering where they were, there you go.

"One that works like a charm."

"Wait," Zinnaux interrupted, "I haven't told the whole story yet."

"Continue, then we move onto my method."

"About last night and a silly tug-of-war over a blanket."

"Hey you started it," Midnight snarled.

"No I didn't."

"Yeah hu."

"No I didn't."

"_Ok Midnight, I'm warning you. You better back off of me and give me some blankets. It's hard enough to have you as a snuggle buddy (yay for snuggle buddies)." Zinnaux tried to keep his voice from cracking, but his eye was twitching. _

"_You're the one stealing them," Midnight protested. _

"_Hmph, lies!" Zinnaux grabbed the end of the blanket and tugged. Midnight grabbed the other end._

"_It's mine!" _

"_As if," Zinnaux grunted, pulling his hardest. "Now I'm gonna say this only one more time, SHARE THE BLANKET!" _

"_Me? You were also hogging it."_

"_Tug-of-war, tug-of-war, tug-of-war," Sakko and Mandarin chanted, bouncing their fists up and down. _

"_Hey shut up and go to sleep." The two tugging monkeys hissed._

"_You can do it," Sakko said. He was in his night gown (eww, hehehe). _

"_Midnight's gonna win," Mandarin said._

"_Ha, as if," Sakko said. "You know Zinnaux is gonna win, the man, err, monkey."_

"_One that your not," there was a solid thud of metal. While they were on there own little fight, the other two were still at it._

"_You heard him, I'm the monkey." Zinnaux smiled. "At least what cross dresser says is true."_

"_Oh yeah, well we all know that Mandarin is right, even though he is a traitor." Then Midnight tugged." Now GIVE IT TO ME!!"_

_The little rip that was in the blanket was growing and became two large pieces. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"_

"After that there were a few punches." Zinnaux finished and everyone had their agape.

"Well, that was interesting."

"I'll say," there were some brawls.

Kai sighed, "Time for my method." She then said with a smiled.

**Ok, this will be a two parter. I would like you to tell what should happen in the next chapter. Who do you want to get stuck with who? I would have a vote but I don't know if you want your OC's changed either. Please tell me in a review. Thanks guys.**


	10. Session pt 2

**Me- (lying on couch) Ow!**

**Midnight- What's with you?**

**Me- (looks at him) Ow! Work, ow! Ignore my pain and continue. **

**Midnight- You're unable to defend yourself because of your pain. It's too good to be true, now I can get you for all the pain you caused me. (runs into something and rubs his face) Ow!**

**Me- Oh, I forgot to tell you, you can't get to me or I to you because Xel put up his force field around me. Oh well, I may make you suffer in this chapter anyway. And what MQB has been waiting for has finally arrived.**

**Ch 10: Session pt. 2**

"What's your method?" Midnight asked.

"Hopefully something to get Midnight off of his illegal drugs," Zinnaux smiled.

"Why I otta-" Midnight didn't get to finish.

"I hope I can beat Sakko to a pulp," Mandarin said.

"You're gonna get it," Sakko declared.

"No boys," Kai smiled as she walked into a closet, only her tail was seen. When she came back out, she held many foam bats in her hands. "Even better."

"Kai," Xel stood up, grabbing most of them from her. "I do not think that violence is the answer. In case you have not noticed," he then whispered, "they are at each others throats. What do you think this will accomplish?"

"Everything," she smiled. "Everyone grab a foam bat." A stampede of therapy monkey's and a kid charging at them.

"Hey, this thing is awesome, and check this out," Nova said, hitting Chiro over the head. "This has an awesome use."

"It's on," the kid leader decided, attacking with full force.

"Hey, no one hits Nova while I'm around," Sprx said, ready to strike Chiro. "Hey… what…?" a foam bat hit him first. "Otto…? What's the matter with you?"

"You!" the green monkey raised the bat to hit him again, but Sprx was clever and pulled an unaware Gibson to take the blows.

"Ow, Otto what, ow, Otto stop, ow." Gibson cried, and Otto stopped and grinned innocently.

"Sorry Gibson, I was aiming for him," he thrust his foam bat at Sprx and managed to hit him.

"You aren't very good at this Zinnaux." Midnight taunted, blocking a green bat. Padding was heard as a soft thumps then to loud smacks.

"Shut your mouth," Zinnaux growled, attacking him but was blocked.

Antauri and Gibson were at it. "What's the deal with you?" Gibson asked.

"Nothing Gibson," Antauri said.

"Something's wrong," Gibson parried, "your attacking me like you're angry."

"I'm not angry!" he said, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, you are."

"This color goes with you Sakko," Mandarin said as he was hit over the head. "Skeleton King never liked cross dressers."

Sakko hissed.

"See," Kai smiled at the red eyed monkey. "My method is working perfectly."

Xel sighed, "Yes, I can see that," and he started massaging his temples. "You have started a war."

"One that will end in time." Kai smiled, "And you know in what way I speak of."

"That I do," he reached for her hand but grabbed a foam bat instead, as one nearly hit both of them. "And I hope that will be soon, if you know what I mean." Xel said as he knocked the bat out of Otto's hands and said, "Here," and tossed his bat at him and Otto caught it, "go get someone else."

"With pleasure," the mechanic, Otto, ran off to Sprx.

It had taken probably… twenty to thirty minutes for them to all tire and lay on the ground, panting heavily. "That…." Nova tried t breathe, "Was… fun."

"Yeah," Otto sat up quickly, "can we do that again?" he said just before his body gave out and he fell on his back.

"Indeed," Gibson said between breaths, "Antauri is evil with a foam bat. What was your intention with this method Kai?"

Kai only smiled, "You will find out in a little while."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Midnight asked.

"This is probably the only time I agree with Middy," Zinnaux said. "We never get along."

"We already knew that," Kai said.

"You did?" both asked.

"We've seen you two in action."

Heavy foot steps were heard racing toward the door before the boys could ask anything else. Luna ran in, heaving, and quickly shut the door behind her as Ruby and Linc entered. Her back was leaning on the door and she had her arms sprawled out a crossed the door, as if to keep someone from entering. "Luna?" everyone asked and she placed her finger over her lips to shush them.

Kai ran up to her and quietly said so no one could hear, "Don't tell me Allen said or did something, I always thought he was a nice boy." Luna shook her head wildly. "Then what are you running from?" the door was about to be pushed opened, but Luna fought to keep it shut.

"I know your in there," a masculine voice from the other side said. "I just want to talk."

"Don't listen to him miss," a females' voice was just behind him, it sound like she was fighting against him, or at least, trying to. "Tiku, you creep! Leave her alone! Ow that was my wrist." She sounded to be annoyed and angry altogether. "C'mon, it's time for our session. Or at least yours."

"I see," Kai said.

"I'm not going 'til I get her name and number, so you'll just have to wait, Lili." Tiku said.

"Who in their right mind would want to give you their name and number? I mean, she ran from you, that means she doesn't want to talk to you." Lili continued.

"You must be jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of someone like you?"

"Cuz you think I'm hot."

"He sounds just like you Sprx." Nova said, annoyed and Otto gave Sprx the death glare.

The door was slowly being pushed open and Luna signaled Linc and Ruby to move out of the way. She moved out of the way of the door when Tiku fell face first and Lili fell after. "Ow," she rubbed her forehead and moved as far away from his as she could get, "well I hope you're happy. You hurt my wrist and possibly more than that." She started to rub her wrist with the link.

"So…? Can I finally get your name?' he asked Luna, but Ruby interfered, landing in front of him. "Uh… hello little birdy- AAGGGGHHH! GET IT AWAY, MAKE IT STOP!" Ruby was in flight, pecking at him.

Next, Lili screamed. But it wasn't no dieing or scared scream, it was more of a fan girls scream. Screechy, shrill one. "IS THAT ANTAURI??" she ran at him and swooped him up into a tight hug, dragging an attacked Tiku with her. "I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE AND YOU ARE AWESOME! I'VE WAITED SO LONG TO MEET YOU AND CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH? SO I CAN TELL ALL OF MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL AND THAT THEY WILL BELIEVE THAT I HAVE ACTUALLY MET YOU AND SO THEY WILL STOP WITH ALL THEIR LAME JOKES AND WILL LET ME LIVE IT DOWN? CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME, BECAUSE I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU? I'M ALSO GLAD THAT YOU DIDN'T DIE LIKE THAT TIME YOU WERE GONE AND I WAS SO SAD THAT YOU WERE GONE. AND WHY ARE YOU HERE SEEKING THERAPY?" she then loosened her grip. "Have you gone mentally ill or has something else happened that I should know about?"

"Looks like Antauri has a BIG fan," Xel said.

"Would you like me to translate your words to him?" Chiro offered.

"Would you?" Lili smiled happily.

After Chiro translated Lili's words he turned to her to translate his words. "He said he would give you an autograph if you would stop trying to suffocate him." Lili looked down and had seen that she nearly killed her 'favorite' monkey. His entire body was purple. She gently put him on the floor.

"Thank you," he said, as he gasped for air.

"He said thank you," Chiro translated.

"Sorry," Lili said, kneeling down beside him.

When the two of them exited they were both excited. Lili was jumping up and down, "I got all of their autographs."

"I got her name and number." Tiku said.

"What's her name?" Lili's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Myra and her number is HEF- GREA," he said with a proud smile.

Lili laughed, "I bet you can't wait to call her."

"Duh, my first score in years."

Luna sighed as he left, "That was clever." Kai said. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for now, and hopefully you don't have to come her again."

As they exited the building to the bus yard, Midnight and Zinnaux start a game. "You're going down Middy," Zinnaux said.

"Oh no I'm not," knuckles hitting each other.

"C'mon guys, we have to go." Nova said.

"Not 'til we're done." Five minutes passed and no one still cried mercy.

"MERCY," both of them cried, rubbing their knuckles.

"I was supposed to win," Midnight said.

"No, I was." Zinnaux said as both stood in a muddy grass. Zinnaux jumped at Midnight and they were both rolling around in mud.

"Ok you two," Mandarin and Sakko grabbed them and carried them on the bus.

"Hope everything turns out for you Luna," Xel said. "Kai did offer our services." The bus door closed and left the station. "Hope that war ends soon."

"Me too," Kai said, waving.

**Ok there you go. I have a few hours before I go to work. It may take me a little longer to update. Please review, love you guys.**


	11. This Stinks

**Ch 11: This Stinks**

The ride home was quiet, quieter than it was on the way to their 'session'. Midnight and Zinnaux were both calm, finally and along with everyone else. Freshly dried mud and grass stuck to their black and blue fur. The driver didn't want them to get the seats dirty and it took Luna forever to convince him to let them in. Actually… the dynamic duo, aka Ruby and Linc convinced him otherwise.

Once they arrived back at the Super Robot, the grumpy old man that was driving grunted and groaned. As the door shut, he drove off quickly. "We're finally back," Sprx sighed. "Much better than being at the therapist's office, with our friends."

"What Sprx," Otto said. "Didn't all of your problems get solved while there?"

Sprx shot him the death glare. "What problems? I have no problems."

"Right," Otto rolled his eyes.

"It's the truth."

Everyone started entering the Robot when Midnight stopped, stopping Zinnaux as well. "What's the matter Midnight?" he asked, not even looking back at him.

"Luna's going the other way."

"Why?" Zinnaux turned and watched Luna walk in the opposite direction.

"You got me. What are you doing Luna?"

Luna kneeled down to grab something and looked back at then with a grin.

"I don't like this," Midnight said with a paranoid expression. "I don't like this at all."

"Same." Zinnaux also shared the same expression.

Luna jumped up with a hose in her hands and squeezed the nozzle (the gun sqirty thingy, I honestly forgot what it was called), aiming at the two unaware and helpless monkeys. "That's cold." Both cried.

"We're gonna have to get her," Zinnaux pulled Midnight with him to escape the shocking cold water even though it was a hot summer day, hiding behind a thick piece of metal.

"I'm all for it, any ideas?" Midnight asked as rushing water hit the metal sheet behind them.

"None." The pounding water ceased and they both looked at each other. "Do you think it's safe?"

Midnight and Zinnaux peeked over their barricade and found no sign of Luna, or her two small companions. "Where are they?"

"Do you hear something?" Zinnaux asked, turning the other way, and found Luna with a huge grin on her face. "I found her." The water was back on and hitting both of them. Both monkey's managed to charge her and she dropped the hose, running for life. "We've got her on the run." Zinnaux grabbed the hose and chased her with it, into the Robot.

Luna entered the main room with the two on her heels. "LUNA'S ON THE RUN!" voices echoing through the halls (that must be a long hose). Water was spraying after her, but missed as she hid to the left side of the door.

Zinnaux and Midnight came into view at the end of the hallway and found the soaked members of the Hyperforce and of cross-dresser and Orangy (hehe). Something they then realized was that the substance that was at one point around their wrists were gone. They both looked at their linked arms, and to their surprise, they were finally separated. After how many days and restless night's have they been together. There was a happy smile on everyone's faces, even Luna's, now they were finally unbound and sharing happy glances and even dancing around. The hose was dropped and they pranced around, hugging and just about anything else. They stopped when they realized what they were doing.

"Nobody saw that," Zinnaux said.

"Agreed," Midnight agreed. Luckily nobody did see other than Luna with her two little friends.

"Let's never fight again, buddy." Mandarin said to Sakko.

"You got it… buddy." Cross dresser pat him on the back.

"You're my best friend, Gibson," Sprx said, hugging his blue friend.

Gibson looked confused, "Uh… Sprx? Are you feeling ok?" and pat him gently on the head like he was some kind of small puppy.

"Of course I am silly," the ace pilot said happily.

"O…k…" Gibson scratched his head, "If you say so."

"I say so," Gibson rolled his eyes at his words.

"Ow," Chiro rubbed his cheek, "I have forgotten how big of a punch you packed."

"Sorry," Nova said, "now that we are separated, I promise to never get into a fist fight with you as long as I am myself."

"I promise too," Chiro held out his hand. "Friends."

"Best friends." Nova accepted without hesitation.

"It's good to see everyone getting along," Otto said.

"It is," Antauri agreed.

Luna was standing at the sidelines, watching everyone get along. A smile spread a cross her lips. Now this was the team she remembered. Just when she was about to leave, she heard, "No!"

When she turned, she seen that everyone were bound to another. "What's up with this?" Sprx asked.

"Why are we stuck together again?" Chiro cried.

"Linc hates us." Zinnaux and Midnight both scowled in unison.

Luna wide-eyed as she realized what Linc had done… again.

Everyone was bound to another, Zinnaux to Nova, cross dresser to the kid leader, Orangy to Midnight, Sprx to Otto, and Antauri to Gibson. Everyone of them had a sour look on their face and looked at the culprit, the one once again responsible for them in this position. Linc stared at them with wary eyes; she knew what they were thinking. It was written all over their faces. "LINC," everyone yelled as Linc walked toward Luna slowly, swaying her tail back and forth. The small mischievous creature was turned her head and everyone but Luna could see that she grinned at them.

It seems that Linc is smarter than anyone thought.

**Does anyone agree to that??? I know the answer and you will all have to wait 'til the very end of the story to find out. There will be a few more surprises about Linc you will learn in following chapters. So… how did I do? I got my first paycheck, yay. I think I want some Starburst. Yum.**


	12. Plans of Revenge

**Sorry it's been so long, I had many things going on. Guess what, my little neph, who is staying with me for a while also likes SRMT! Sweet hu? He's only 4. Yay, I have a buddy that likes the same thing I do. Continue…**

**Ch 12: Plans of Revenge**

"GET HER!" everyone yelled.

Linc side-stepped and tripped Nova and she went tumbling down. Everyone stumbled over her and were in a large monkey pile. Luna had her mouth agape and was wide-eyed watching it. "We're all being outsmarted by a little bug." Mandarin said with test in his voice.

"We gotta get rid of that thing." Antauri whispered so only those piled could hear. Luna knelt down and stretched her arms so Linc could jump in them. She smiled when she looked at them then gave a small snort and covered her mouth and ran off in the other direction, embarrassed. Ruby pecked each once and followed, chirping happily.

"Any idea?" Sprx asked when they were left.

"Yeah, just one," Nova said in a sour tone. "CAN YOU ALL GET OFF OF ME FIRST?"

"Now why would we do that?" Middy teases (dodges vase).

Nova shot him a death glare. "I will personally see to your demise!"

"Fair enough," he rushed off.

Sprx was pulling everyone off quickly, and so was Otto. One and went to help Nova and another one met it. Sprx glanced up to see Otto doing the same thing to him. Both glaring daggers. "I'll help her up!" Otto said, shoving his hand toward her.

"No, I'll help her," Sprx said, both literally had their heads hit each other.

"Will any of you help me?" Nova snapped.

Four hands helped her to her feet. Her head was throbbing, for her eyes were closed. The red and green monkey still giving each other 'the look' and were so preoccupied with each other, they had forgotten to let go of Nova's hand. "Thank you," Nova said then looked from her left hand, which was the one Otto was holding. Then turned to the right, which Sprx was holding. "Uh…" she said, a slightly red color forming on her cheeks. "Can you both let me go?" she asked, looking at both in turn.

Both 'love-struck' boys didn't hear her words. Teeth barring in a grin that looked as it they were going to jump at each other and bite. Hopefully they had their rabies shots, because they were foaming at the mouth. Nova tried to cover a gag, but was held tightly around both wrists. "Let's face it," Sprx said, getting in Otto's face. "I helped her up."

"You couldn't help a girl if she asked." Otto smart mouthed back. "No girls ask you."

"Why I odda-"

"Bring it SPARKY!"

"It's on," a tug-of-war over the only female on the team started.

"Hey," she protested as they pulled her back and forth as if she were some doll two girls were fighting for. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Yeah, can you wait 'til I'm not stuck with her?" Zinnaux asked, slightly tagging along with the yellow monkey. "I seriously don't want to be in the middle of a love triangle right now. Actually a love square really."

"Zin," Midnight sighed, "you seriously need to get out more. Perhaps a nice girl will work wonders for you!" Zinnaux stuck out his tongue at him, and Midnight pretended to be hurt. "Now that hurt." He ran off, dragging Mandarin along.

"I SHALL RETURN," Mandarin yelled a declaration.

"Geez Zin," Gibson said. "You really hurt him."

"I didn't mean it," Zinnaux sneered. "Now can you get these two away from me? …And Nova too, she looks like she's about to rip!"

"Now, now boys," Chiro cleared his throat with a cough. "Don't make me separate you two." They paid no mind to him. "Boys." Chiro said a little firmer.

"They aren't listening to you, boy." Cross dresser said.

"What?" he turned sharply to him.

"You heard me."

"No, I don't believe I did."

Nova couldn't take it anymore and she thought of an idea how to get at least one of them off her. She called a fuming Antauri and Gibson over and whispered. "I'll be right back, just hang on." Gibson said, about to rush off before he was pulled back.

"Why do you have to go?" Antauri's voice was childish.

"You have to come with me," Gibson's eyes half closed, a sign that he was peeved.

"Why do you have to be the one to get everything?"

"You're getting it too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Their voices echoed until they disappeared in the tube. Nova was cringing as the boys went back and forth, back and forth. She tried knocking them over the head with her tail, but that was pointless. Asking Zinnaux was also futile, he was enjoying the show, but he did wish he wasn't in the middle of it. Chiro and Sakko were brawling on the floor. She struggled to stay in one piece 'til Gibson and Antauri got back.

"Sprx look," Gibson said. "A baby doll!" he tossed a small blonde baby doll with blue eyes.

"MINE," Sprx let go of Nova and Otto was dragged, also letting her go. Sprx grabbed it and nuzzled it, hissing when Otto stopped sliding across the floor.

"Look at yourself," Otto said.

"So," Sprx held it closer, "at least I have a hobby."

"What? Playing Barbies and dolls makes you more of a man?" Otto scratched his head, "Now I've seen everything. Oh, don't forget the time Zinnaux bought you the care bear for Christmas!"

"I never got a care bear."

"Oh, I told you your present for this year." Otto grinned, his hands behind his head.

"To answer your question Otto, it makes me sensitive. Chicks dig that!" Sprx said all too proudly.

"If you say so! Then," Otto began to ask, "why are you still single?"

"We need to decide what to do about Linc." Mandarin said as the pairs huddled into a group. Otto had a few large bumps and dents in his helmet. And Sprx had a few teeth missing.

"We should…" then they whispered the rest in their group. However, there were also some arguments among those that were bound together.

"That should work," Sakko said once the plan was in order.

"I say it's about time we get that little booger," Midnight smiled with pleasure.

"The plan begins now…." Zinnaux grinned.

**What do you think is gonna happen? Do you think they'll get her? You'll have to find out in the nest chapter. Curse this runny nose, this is the first time I've been sick this year. It's 1:31 A.M. pacific USA time. Please review, your predictions may be used in the next chapter.**


	13. Linc the Victim

**Ch 13: Linc the Victim**

"I still say we should ship Linc off to some far off planet." Sprx said. "She's just as bad as that blue demon we babysat!" There was a loud thunk of metal and Sprx rubbed his head. "Oww." Zinnaux and Midnight were glaring evilly at the red monkey for his words about a member of their trio of the three amigos'. "At least I'm not gonna be eaten by some one tone tiger who gets offended every time I say 'blue demon'."

"Actually Sprx," Gibson started, "tigers don't get to be one tone, that's totally out of proportion. More like four hundred to five hundred pounds, possibly more, but not one tone."

"Think Sprx," Zinnaux smiled, "Haya may be the one to have you for dinner when she gets that big."

"You mean she hasn't stopped growing? Man, and I thought she couldn't be such a problem at four months old. So what's she gonna do when she's an adult?"

"My guess is, bring destruction and havoc everywhere she goes." Otto said, trembling with fear.

"Ok, enough of that," Chiro said. "We have one goal right now: Get Linc."

"I hope this works." Nova held a rope in her hands. "Who knows what other powers this kind of alien has?"

"We should be extra wary with this thing," Antauri advised.

"It's not a thing, it's a Linc, whatever a Linc is," Otto said, scratching his head. "So… what's the plan again?"

"Geez Otto, we've only went over it a hundred million times." Zinnaux sighed.

"I forgot, I think I suffer from short-term memory loss."

"Maybe," Midnight was smiling. "Here's how it goes for the hundred million and one time. We grab Linc, tie her up, and Bob's your Uncle give her to this kind old lady who has no family."

"That sound's a little harsh." Gibson and Antauri spoke what was on their mind.

"I know this old woman who was attacked by a demon cat after she just said, "Aww, what a cute little kitty you are, yes you are" and lets just say she was traumatized from that moment on." Sprx told his story and received two more bumps on the head. "What? I wasn't talking about Haya. Honest!"

"So far that's all you've been talking about." Midnight said.

"I think we should bring Haya herself here and have her deal with you, Sprx." Zinnaux chuckled. "She says she misses all the fun games you used to play together."

"What games? I remember quit clearly that she was the one that played all these games. Nearly scratching my eyes out hardly a game I would call fun." Sprx folded his arms and his voice was cold. (Read "This Is War" by MQB)

"You were the ones trying to drug her."

"And we would have succeeded if Otto hadn't messed up!" tugging at the link.

"What was that Sparky? I was the one doing all that work!" Otto said defensively.

"Come again, I was the one doing all the work!"

"Oh yeah ok," Otto said childishly. "You made her that runny blueberry milkshake. I could have made one to satisfy her."

"Yeah right."

"I could, my cooking is WAY better than yours."

"No it's not, I took cooking class in High School!"

"Yeah, for the girls. And who said you passed. You flunked big time. A zero percent. Some chef you are, that's an F if you didn't know. The lowest grade there is."

"Dude, you got an F in cooking class?" Midnight and Zinnaux asked, mouths hanging open.

"Yeah, I even passed that class," Mandarin said.

"It's true," Sakko spoke up also, starting to laugh. "Skeleton King sent him back to school to learn it."

"You know what Sprx," Otto said. "I've always hated your soup!"

Sprx looked hurt, "So… it's finally come to this." He held his hands up defensively.

"Ladies first," Otto smirked as Sprx leapt at him, brawling in front of everyone.

"Will you guys stop?" Nova started. "Linc, Luna and Ruby will wake up with all of this racket."

"He's going to take that back." Sprx nearly yelled. "Take it back!"

"Never!"

"Take it back!"

"Nope!"

"Take it back!"

"In your dreams!"

Everyone was trying to stop them from making so much racket, they didn't notice Linc sitting by, watching the whole time from behind, Ruby perched on her head. She, actually, was never in the room with Luna. Just laying back and enjoying the 'monkey match' that was going on in the hallway. Ruby looked down at Linc and she looked up at the bird. Linc nodded and started walking toward them. As she walked through the crowd of monkeys, they all stopped dead in their tracks. Sprx and Otto were both on the floor and covered in bruises. The weird looking alien walked by as if suspecting nothing, wagging its tails. Zinnaux nodded to Nova and she tossed one end of the rope to Chiro, which he caught.

"NOW," they yelled and jumped at her.

"WE GOT HER! WE GOT HER!" Otto yelled all too happily.

"I don't know. Do I look like Linc to you?" everyone looked down to see Sakko in the trap they were sure they had Linc in. "This is a bunch of bogus." Sakko hissed.

They started to untie the rope when Chiro stopped them. "No, leave him like this." He tugged at the link bound to his wrist. "Now if I could only find some way to get this off of my wrist."

Sakko was being untied. "If we have Sakko here," Zinnaux started, "then where is Linc?"

There was a soft purr behind them as well as a little chirp from Ruby here and there. The purr actually sounded like some soft notes to music that would put anyone in a deep sleep. "Oh no," Mandarin said.

"What?" Sakko asked.

"I've heard of an alien that can put you to sleep while it purrs a soft song, but I never knew what creature it was."

"So, you're saying that Linc is most likely this animal?" Nova asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. However, there are some other things they can-" Mandarin fell over and was catching some Z's. The others fell over to, and the last thing they seen was fading color and purring coming closer.

**Ok, next chapter has Luna's idea in it. She gave it to me forever ago and now it can be put in. **


	14. Sickness and a Friendly Face

**Sorry for the long wait, things got crazy for me and I haven't been able to type. Thought I'd get this updated after about a month of a hectic schedule and today I happen to be 19 years old. It's time for life to go by. I am finishing this up while I'm babysitting my 6 month old 2****nd**** cousin so I'll try to have everything in order. **

**Ch 14: Sickness and a Friendly Face**

The feeling of a damp wash cloth caused some tired eyes to open slowly. "What happened?" Chiro asked, rubbing his head as he sat up. Luna held her hand out to motion him not to move so quickly after what happened. Whatever it was. "I felt like I got hit by a bowling ball. This headache is killing me." Luna shrugged with a smile. "Where are the others?" The girl pointed. They were still in the main room and all over the room. Sakko was snoring, as well as a few others.

Chiro smirked when a thought came to him. Luna knew what he was getting at and she reached in her pocket and pulled out some sour mints, handing them to Chiro. Taking a few and placed them is the small monkey's mouth. Sakko jumped up and screamed with a sour face, "Lemony fresh." Luna and Chiro had blank stares on their face and then were trying to hide the snicker that was growing on their faces.

"If you say so," Chiro replied.

"No, it is lemon." Sakko pointed to his mouth.

After everyone woke up, Luna tried to get them to fill her in with what took place. "I honestly don't remember." Sprx scratched his head, trying to think.

"Same here, my memory is just a haze." Zinnaux nodded as the others did and continued to ponder on it. Then someone coughed. "You ok Nova?"

"Yeah-" she then a series of coughs followed. When she stopped, she was holding her throat. "It hurts," her voice was disappearing and a few sniffles were another indication of a cold.

"Uh oh, someone's got a cold," Midnight coughed then covered his mouth.

"Perhaps two have a cold," Antauri announced.

"That's not true!" Midnight hacked. When he finished, "Alright… maybe I do."

"So what caused this sudden sickness?" Mandarin asked.

"I could give them a check up." Gibson suggested and he got a few nods and some yes's. "To the lab."

Diagnosis's and a series of tests were taken in only a few minutes. It was confirmed that everyone, minus Luna, had some kind of illness. About half had sinus congestion, soar throat. Luna made them rest while she made something for breakfast. "I can't believe this," Gibson stated. "What are the odds of me actually getting a sickness due to some unknown anomaly?"

"No clue laserbrain," Zinnaux sighed, "you're the scientific genius, or at least are supposed to be. There is nothing that I can remember that could cause any of these symptoms."

"Agreed," Antauri coughed, covering his mouth. "We still are unable to recall the events leading up to this."

"This is bad. You know something's wrong when the three smart monkey's can't come up with this solution." Midnight said.

"So… how are we gonna find out how we got it?" Otto asked.

"Perhaps we should-" the orange monkey was interrupted.

"Oh please," Midnight smacked him on the back.

"Well, at least anything can't get any worse." Nova hacked.

"Well I can't believe it! Moron, Clueless and Aunt 'Tauri are sick," a voice echoed from behind everyone, who turned once they recognized who it belonged to. "And my best friends are too," a small blue tiger cub with a light blue mane and blue eyes and a gem on her chest, she was grinning.

"Haya," everyone shouted, Zinnaux and Midnight were overjoyed. Sprx, Otto, Mandarin and Sakko's eyes were twitching. Antauri wasn't acting up so much.

"What are you doing here, Haya?" the four asked, actually it was more like a yell.

"My ears were ringing and I thought I'd visit the best babysitters I've ever had."

"Alright," they answered with suspicion. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Haya?"

"Luna sent me a message and told me you all were sick and asked if I would be kind enough to come over and make sure you don't do anything while she makes you something to get that nasty cold out of your system and so you don't hurt each other either. Sorry, that was a run on and you are all under my tender loving care while Luna is off buying groceries for whatever she has planned for you." Luna walked in and waved before leaving. Once she exited Haya turned back to her "favorite" team and smiled. "I have you all to myself."

"Oh no," Sprx and Otto started going crazy, "she's gonna kill us one by one. I'm probably first. The blue demon returns for revenge."

"There are only three of you that will be my victims, the rest will get off easily, for now. Midnight and Zinnaux are my best friends, so I can't do anything too bad to them, since they're sick and they need to recover quickly because we have some things to see to." The cub walked closer and pushed Sprx down, "You're not trying to leave on me now are you Moron?"

"I don't have to answer you," Sprx hissed. "I don't need some snot nosed cub to take care of me."

Haya covered a laugh. "If you only know what I did for all of you out of the kindness of my cold, black heart." (Read "Unlikely Hero" by MQB) She then grinned.

"What would you ever do for us," Otto broke in. "Sprx and I risked out lives for you the first time we met you and you nearly get us killed and kill us yourself."

"I was only having fun, can't blame me for that," Haya defended.

"And what about Antauri?" Sprx added. "You nearly get him killed off too, in some place that's supposed to be for fun, and he's usually more patient. I think you traumatized him. I noticed he's been acting more twitchy lately."

"No, that's only because of Lili, one of my crazy stalker fans." The black monkey shuddered. "No more mall trips for me and that goes for any other adventures with you Haya."

"Alright, alright," Haya said, turning her back. "The next time Bronze needs a babysitter she may have to take more drastic measures."

"You know Haya; you are always welcome to come stay with us." Zinnaux said slowly to keep his throat from hurting.

"Yeah," Midnight coughed.

"You guys understand me so well, no wonder you guys are my bestest friends. I don't think Bronze would mind too much if we caused destruction and raised havoc and massive mayhem on the cosmos as long as we keep a few certain someone's out of our plans!" Haya had an evil gleam in her eye that said it all.

"You're the Devil Haya!" Moron, err, I mean, Sprx said.

"I get that a lot," Haya shot to glances and cross-dresser and corpse monkey. It was obvious that they remembered her from their break in when she was staying the night for whatever reason. "And "demon" is another phrase I get from you and some others certain someone's that shall not be named." She turned to her two best friends. "Guess what? Many members on my website loved the video I got from Sprx's high school of him in cooking class. They all can't believe he got an "F" in cooking class."

"No way," they answered.

"Yes way," Haya continued but was cut short.

"How did you get a video of that? You weren't even here when he was in high school. Shoot you were likely not even born." Chiro went on, "Shoot I probably wasn't even born-"

"Just so you know," Haya explained, "I so happen to have my sources. I called the school to ask and see if they had the video of a thousand years ago-"

"Hey, I ain't that old," Sprx yelled.

"Shh," Haya growled then continued when he stopped. "And to my surprise they still had it. I thought for sure they would have sent it to Shuggazooms' Funniest Home Videos."

"Why would they do that? All he did was get an "F" in class." Nova said. "All he did was flirt."

Haya laughed and everyone was curious as to why she was acting this way. When she stopped she smiled. "That's not all he got. He managed to burn down the kitchen."

"That's a lie," Sprx was furious.

"I'll prove it," Haya walked over to the computer and put in her '_double top secret password, have to kill you if you ever found out and kill you again and again if you ever found out her double top secret password. Burn you two times and put a fork in your neck and burn you again_.' And sure enough, there was a younger Sprx running around in mindless circle yelling, "Fire, fire, fire." By the time the fire department arrived, the kitchen had burnt down and cooking was closed for the rest of the year.

There was an echo of laughter. "Very funny, laugh it out." Sprx said.

"Sorry Sprx," Gibson said between laughs. "I never would have guessed you were that bad. I thought you made great soup?"

"Ha ha." Sprx crossed his arms. Just then Linc stood beside Haya and everyone stopped.

"That thing," everyone gave it a sour look.

"That's what probably gave us this illness." Nova said.

"That things just as bad as Haya," Otto said.

Linc looked at the blue cub; they were both about the same height. Haya was slightly taller. "Yeah," Haya replied, "…yeah," she waited for a few more seconds. "…Yeah they are."

"You understand that thing?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah," the cub answered.

"What'd she say?" Otto asked.

"First she asked if I thought you were idiots, and I said "Yeah", at least some of you. Then she asked if I was the one that made you all paranoid and I said "Yeah". And then she told me what she thought of you. She thinks you're all a bunch of mindless heroes that need to learn some lessons and that's what she's trying to do and I agree with her."

"Mindless? What's that supposed to mean?" Zinnaux said.

"I think you know what she means."

The time went by quickly and Luna returned with some groceries for a meal and Haya left. Luna returned with a meal for everyone. "WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THERE? IT BURNS!" Otto cried his mouth on fire.

"Yeah?" Antauri slurped. "I hope this is vegetarian!" Luna nodded.

"Spicy," Nova said with a happy smile. "Good." She was the only one that seemed to take a liking to it.

"I think I burnt my tongue."

**I hope I did alright. Let me know in a review. Peace.**


	15. Luna's Much Needed Break

**Finally I'm finished (just got it done), sorry for the long wait and a thank you to all my reviewers. This chapter changed from the original idea I had but I like this idea that ArtemisWolfRose gave me way better. So… are you guys ready for a longer chapter? Good, because this ones for you guys. Oh, I think I'm only 1 review away from my first 100 review mark. You guys made it possible.**

**Ch 15: Luna's Much Needed Break**

Everyone was getting better quickly in Luna's care. Some had had "Haya therapy" and seemed to become their old selves. Nova was the first one feeling the best, I guess that's what happens when you eat the spicy stuff (mmmm, spicy's good) and as well as being the best warrior. You have no time to be sick. The others were still slightly sick.

So while the team was making sure they were getting plenty of rest, they played video games. Luna had borrowed a game system that would allow more than two people play at a time. It was a relief for Luna because they actually stopped arguing, though it would eventually start back up. "I wanna be the Pink Power Ranger!" Antauri yelled.

Every eye turned, even Luna's. That was the only thing she didn't know about Antauri, he must have had a pink fedish she didn't know he had. "Antauri?" Everyone asked, confused and weirded out.

"Seriously?" Otto asked.

Antauri went red in the face but assured them he did. "Fine," Gibson said. "Then I'm the Yellow Ranger!"

"Where are our great minds going?" Midnight looked up, seeming to talk to the heavens.

"Nowhere," Otto answered.

Midnight looked at him for a second and narrowed his eyes. "It's called sarcasm, Otto."

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

"Hey blue boy," Nova chimed to Gibson. "Yellows my color!"

"Good observation," he said.

"Zinnaux? Would you mind helping me beat up blue boy here?"

"Of course not Nova," he answered but before they could beat the scientist, the doorbell rang (do you think they have one? scratches head). Luna stood up and walked away to get it, disappearing in the hallway. "Now… where were we? Oh yeah. It's clobber'n time."

"Dude you so stole that from that Fantastic Four movie haven't you?" Nova said.

"It's not Zinny's fault he can't make up his own lines." Sakko the cross dresser smirked. Then a death glare was shot from the blue monkey.

"Only a select few can call me that!" he rolled up his sleeves (if he had any). "And the rest die!" he threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my frilly dress." Sakko shivered with a sarcastic tone.

Luna ran back in the room as if the devil were on her heals and hid behind Chiro. "What's wrong Luna?" Sprx asked. "You're running as if you found out Haya was the devil," then he mumbled, "which she is." The last words gave him two melon sized bumps on him head. "Will you two stop hitting me?" Sprx shouted at Haya's best friends. They shook their heads.

"I finally found you Myra," a very familiar voice echoed in the halls.

"Tiku… stop messing with her! She obviously doesn't like you; can't you get that through your thick skull?" Antauri recognized the voice all to well. It belonged to his crazed fangirl that nearly squeezed the life out of him when he was seeking therapy. He may need more of it when she leaves.

"_And how do you feel about that?" _Kai's voice echoed in his head which he shook vigorously and remembered who was coming, so he ran behind Luna, grabbing onto her pants. If he was going, he certainly wasn't going alone.

When the two high school students came into view, Lili was being dragged by Tiku as she was trying to stop him. A third person accompanied them and he seemed frightened by their actions. His eyes watched their every move as if they would turn on him without warning. Antauri was becoming angered as he too recognized him as Allen from the shrinks' office, who seemed to think Luna was cute. He looked up to her face and found some pink had spread across her cheeks. That angered him more every time he saw it. Lili and Tiku were in the same attire from the last time they had met them. Allen wore a dark blue shirt with a silver phoenix on it, which grabbed Luna's attention. White jean shorts and white and red tennis shoes. He immediately rushed over to Luna to get away from the two teenagers; they were at it like a married couple.

"Hey Luna," he said with a very polite smile, reaching for her hand and kissed it then let go. This action made Luna blush like mad and Antauri flushing in anger, which no one at the moment noticed.

'_He must have been hanging around Xel for quite a while,_' Nova thought, slightly blushing from the memory of an actual gentleman, and possibly the only one.

Just then, Antauri was grabbed by an excited Lili when see finally found him and lost his hold of Luna. Lili hugged him tightly, nearly suffocating him… again. Tiku was still to busy dealing with Lili, who was now multitasking with Antauri and him, he didn't get to his supposed 'Myra'.

"So you can't?" Allen asked her after they had talked for a moment. She pointed to her friends who were laughing at Antauri, Lili and Tiku. So much that they didn't even notice that the white glue turned a light blue then disappeared all together. Luna however noticed this. Linc too noticed, but seeing as how they weren't causing trouble yet, she decided to let them enjoy their freedom either until the realized it or started another fight. "I forgot you have to watch them," Allen was disappointed, then a thought came to him. "Hey what is someone can watch them for you?" she thought for a moment. "And you're wondering who would want to watch the Feuding Shuggazoom Protectors aren't you?" he smiled.

For only their second meeting, he knew what she was saying or thinking very well. No human could read her like that before, for the fact that they didn't know her well or understand why she was so quiet. "I have an idea, Kai had to stay home today and she has today and tomorrow off, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. In fact, she's the one who gave me the idea to come ask you if you wanted to come with me. She says I need a social life and that you were cooped up with these guys for a week now. Kai also told me she felt bad for not being able to help you earlier. I could give her a call." Allen offered and Luna nodded.

"Ok, I'll be right back." He smiled and rushed outside to get better reception on his cell phone. Luna was hoping for a break, but didn't want to get her hopes too high just incase they backfired. Allen came rushing back in a couple minutes later with a huge smile on his face and very excited. When he stood in front of her he said, "She said of course she could, I'll be over in a flash." Luna jumped for joy and went to tell her friends.

"What do you mean, 'You're going out'?" Antauri asked, finally out of Lili's grip and standing on the floor.

"She means she's going to get away from us for a couple of hours." Midnight answered, annoyed that he couldn't think of the simplest answer.

"So that means we're gonna be by ourselves for a couple of hours," Sprx said. "Yes!" Luna shook her head. "What do you mean no?"

"Obviously that we have a babysitter Sprx," Nova replied, bored.

"When will you be back?" Antauri asked and Luna shrugged and then managed to let them know she was going to get ready. She then rushed off happily to her room with Ruby and Linc on her heels.

"Dude, I can't believe you're taking Myra out," Tiku said. "That was supposed to be me! How do you pick up the chicks?"

Allen was told by Kai that Tiku thought Luna's name was Myra, so he acted as if it was, though he was annoyed by it. "Training," he simply answered.

"Training?" Tiku blinked. "What kind of training? Can you teach me?"

"Please?" Lili begged.

"It's gentlemen training. Most girls prefer a guy with some manners." Allen answered. "Xel would be a better mentor for you, since he's the one that taught me. And it seems like you need a lot of work."

"Me… a gentlemen?" Tiku thought. "Yup, that's gonna take a lot of work."

"I figured."

"How so?"

"Well, judging by the way you act around the ladies…" Allen then drifted off.

"Sprx could use some of that," Nova said dully and got a sour look from the red monkey.

"Oh so you're saying-" Tiku was cut off by someone.

"So why are you taking Luna out?" Antauri said, forgetting about the language barrier.

"What'd he say?" Lili and Tiku both asked.

Chiro had his mouth open to translate, but Allen did it for him. "Because Luna could us a break from you guys, though I think you all need a break from each other."

Mouths were agape. "You can understand them?" Chiro asked. "Do you have the Power Primate?"

"No," he chuckled. "I work with Kai and Xel, remember? Along with my training with Xel, I was also learning their language. It's not that hard really."

"I should so take Monkey in school," Lili thought out loud. "Then I'd be able to talk to Antauri. How cool would that be?" she felt pleased with the thought. Tiku knew she was obsessed and snorted.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this," Antauri jumped and raised a fist to punch his rival for Luna (Oooo), only for it to be blocked. When Antauri landed back on his feet, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Otto ran off by himself. He and the others, still oblivious to the link that had disappeared minutes ago.

"Kai also gives self-defense classes. I hear Luna is quite good at some martial arts herself." Before Antauri could strike again, Luna came back into the room. She wore a green t-shirt and blue jeans with white tennis shoes. Just then, Kai happened to walk in with Otto.

"Hey everyone," she smiled warmly as she joined the group. "Beautiful day huh?" a ring of hello's went around. However, when Luna told the others she was leaving now everyone went into an argument with someone new.

"You want to die, cross dresser?" Zinnaux snarled.

"Somebody needs a wittle nappy by," Sakko said in babish language. Zinnaux didn't like where it was going, it was like he knew his secret about pea flavored baby food. "Do I need to get you some PEA FLAVORED BABY FOOD?" Zinnaux lunged at him and you hear Sakko squeal like the cross dresser he is.

"Sprx, touch me again and I'll drown you!" Nova hissed with venom in her voice.

"Hit me again and I'll-" Sprx started, but was pounded with a yellow fist.

"Here's to the mad scientist when I build everything and he uses it." Otto jumped at Gibson.

"Alright Otto, this is personal," he glared.

"What's the matter Aunt Tauri? That has a good ring to it! Aren't you gonna stop someone from taking your girl?" Antauri growled and jumped at Midnight. "What's the matter….? Cat got your tongue?"

"Don't call me that!"

"I can't believe you, boy, I could have taught you more than what they have." Mandarin played. "I could have taught you more."

"What? How to shave?" Chiro egged him on.

Luna was still trying to get Tiku away from her when Lili started talking to him and took his attention away from her. That left Luna, Allen, Ruby and Kai watching the fights progress. Linc watched for a moment before releasing her powers toward them. Once again, they didn't even notice they were bound to another. While they fought, Luna felt the timing couldn't have been better for her escape. The group of bystanders walked to the exit without even being noticed.

The teen looked back after she exited; she was starting to feel guilty. Kai was standing in the doorway. "Have fun you two," she smiled. "Don't feel bad Luna," she knew what she was thinking, for it was on her face. "You need a much needed break and what kind of friend wouldn't offer their service for another? Also, just so you know, you're staying at my place tonight, Xel and Eclyps will be there and I'll stay here tonight and baby-sit, you've been through a lot with these guys and they better realize what the have before they lose it." Luna's face asked her if she was sure. "Of course, I'll whop them into shape when they need it." Kai chuckled with the thought, "Though they need one right now. Go now, it's only morning and Allen planned something special to get you to relax for the today and tomorrow." Linc rubbed herself against Kai's leg and was picked up by the white simian. Ruby landed on Kai's head for a moment, talking to Linc with soft chirps. The feline like alien answered with soft purrs, smiles and nods. "Linc will be safe with me and Ruby could use some outside time to stretch her wings."

Luna thanked her very much and was relieved to be out in the open and away from the fights, she would make the most of her time off. Ruby, who was still on Kai's head, took flight into the air and executed many aerial maneuvers. It had been a while since she was so free. The worms and other bugs were waiting for her.

Kai watched them walk away until they couldn't be seen anymore. Allen was a sweet boy and he would make sure Luna had a good time. Being cooped up with crazy people was crazy, but so was staying with feuding heroes. Talk about pulling your hair. "What do you say we go in there and see what we can do?" the white monkey asked Linc. "I think I'm in for a real treat." Both entered the Robot and wondered what they'd get into.

**It's about time Luna gets a break, that was my new idea. She could use one wouldn't you say? I think Kai has evil plans stirring in her head. Ok question. Do you guys want everyone to be stuck together once or do you just want a few people with problems (hehe, problems, get it? Sorry)? Let me know in a review please, you guys are the best. **

**I'll **_**try**_** starting the "Sophisticated Gentlemen" one-shot soon, I'll let you on the progress. Snap, I may have given you a hint about something in it in this chapter. Oh well, I wonder how many of you may actually catch it. **

**I'm also open to your ideas. ; **

**Me- Dark Fox Tailz your little idea will be put in the next chapter. I have plans has creepy smirk on face**

**Kai- creped out You're not gonna kill me are you?**

**Me- Of course not.**

**Kai- lets out a breath**


	16. A Days Events

**Sorry for the long wait, works been crazy and everyone is trying to get me to work for a week without rest. Also, my first week of college hasn't let me have any down time and I only have 4 classes.**

**Ch 16: A Days Events**

Kai walked back in the Super Robot with Linc in hand and pulled her head back when she seen something coming at her face. It was a war zone… again. The room was also trashed… again. Kai looked at Linc, "Has it always been like this?"

Linc nodded.

"I think I may have to stay longer," the white monkey replied and twisted her body as another object nearly hit her. "I should have brought some of those foam bats with me to help them solve their problems. And I think they have both physical and mental."

Linc nodded again. A third object flew over head by mere inches. Kai and Linc both looked where it had hit, just above the monkey's head. She then looked back at the blue creature. "Hmmm… perhaps we should get off the battlefield or we'll be worse."

"Say it!" Chiro demanded as he pulled Mandarin's leg who happened to be under him.

"I will not," the orange primate cried, tears coming from his eyes and pounded a fist on the floor to stop the pain.

"Who's crying now!" the boy smirked with a cocky voice.

"If this keeps up I think I'll need some back up," Kai said from a safe place. "And I know just the person."

Midnight started whispering to Antauri, almost in a taunting voice. "Aren't you going to follow Luna and Allen?"

"I'm kind of tied up at the moment." Antauri answered, then looked around to see if anyone was within earshot. "Besides… how would we get out of here? In case you forgot, Kai is our new babysitter."

"When you say 'babysitter', you make it sound like a bad thing."

"Isn't it?" the second in command asked. "Unless you enjoy this sort of thing?"

"Me?! No, no, no. Do you?" Antauri shook his head wildly.

"Are you crazy?" the black monkey asked then looked around the room again, observing everything in the room. "How would you suggest we get out of here?"

The other monkey pointed, "I think she kinda has her hands full."

"Alright you four," Kai was now at the sidelines as two pairs of feuding monkeys, deformed monkeys and humans were wrestling two on two. Nova and Zinnaux were helping each other against their newfound partner Sprx and Sakko, playing a simple game of tug-of-war. Man, did that game get old fast.

Both black monkeys looked back at each other and grinned slithering away slowly not to arouse suspicion. Once in the hall, they let out a little breath and walked quietly down the corridor unnoticed. They took one glimpse back and noticed no one was there to stop them. Again they grinned and turned toward the door. Freedom. When the door opened, they froze. There in front of them was a small figure; both monkeys knew that small silhouette anywhere. One was happy and the other was horrified. "You two wouldn't possibly be trying to sneak out now would you?" Haya smirked, knowingly.

Just then, Kai appeared. "Ah, just in time Haya. You got to them before I did. I watched them slip away at the corner of my eye and was hoping you would be here." The white female primate looked from the cub to the boys. "You were sneaking out to follow Luna and Allen, weren't you?" Kai crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting to them to spill it.

"Alright, alright." Midnight started and gave Antauri a reassuring look. Just then, Midnight broke down and fell on his knees. "He did it! He made me do it! Antauri pulled me along and told me to shut up or he's gonna do something to me!" he broke down in fake tears.

Haya had her mouth hanging open and looked from one of her best friends and to one of her babysitters, shocked he would do such a thing. Kai, on the other hand, didn't believe it one bit. "Right," she tapped her foot again as if a mother loosing patience. "I seem to recall you both whispering about it."

"Midnight," Haya got her friends attention. "As a true friend I must say that this isn't a healthy relationship you have with Aunt 'Tauri. Do you want to talk about it?"

"You're telling me." Midnight whipped the fake tears from his eyes. "He's been pushing me and pushing me and I am sick of it."

"I know Middy and all your problems will be over soon."

"You're a true friend Haya." The blue tiger cub smiled her bright smile that brought fear into the hearts of many.

Antauri shuddered and looked at Kai. "How much does Allen like Luna? Really?"

"He said she was pretty and looked pretty dedicated to her friends considering you guys seem to have problems you need to work out and then I gave him the idea that she could use a break. But he said when they first met; it was kind of a magnetism kind of thing." Kai stopped and looked to see his face had turned completely red and he looked like he was going to explode.

"Geez Aunt 'Tauri, you might want to calm down or you're gonna overheat then who would have the privilege to baby-sit me when B needs another babysitter?"

"You're welcome to stay with us Haya." Kai offered warmly.

"Or me," Midnight said.

"Cool," Haya smiled, "I'll let B know that some others have so kindly volunteered to take care of little, adorable me."

"Yes Haya," Kai chuckled then looked back at Antauri. "Dude, if you don't calm down you could die from the lack of oxygen to your brain."

"So…….." Haya walked up to her latest babysitter and put her face in his and whispered. "So you like Luna, huh?" she smirked as she pulled away and spoke in her normal tone. "It's sad to see you guys go all gushy for this emotion that makes one weak in body and spirit." Haya spat, her tongue sticking out.

"That's not true Haya," Kai said, getting her to look at her. "It is a strong emotion, but can be rewarding also. Everyone needs love, whether it is family or someone special. When you find that person, you'll understand it better."

"I highly doubt that," Haya made a gagging gesture to show what she thought about this so called 'strong' emotion. "Besides, who would ever fall for someone as smart and clever as me? Not to mention a 'demon' as some would call me."

"There are those that do," Kai continued. "And perhaps you will change in time your prospective on love and the way you act now."

Haya laughed, "Not happening. Sorry Kai, but there is no one I love or will love in the future."

"What about B? Surely you care for her?"

"I do, but love isn't a word I use to describe that, she's the only person in that manner. And there are of course my friends. Don't waste your time on that sort of thing Antauri. It only brings weakness."

"I will wait for the day you are proved wrong, Haya." Kai smiled, amused with Haya's insight as she walked away from the three monkeys.

"Can we cut the subject please? I have people and monkeys to see." Haya continued walking down the hallway alone for a moment, a little pink on her face. She was in denial. _'There is no such thing for me.' _Kai turned to the boys and signaled them to go first, so she could keep an eye on them. Midnight and Antauri sighed in defeat.

As the four entered the room, there were tail-whacking contests going on. Obviously the tug-of-war between Nova, Zinnaux, Sprx and Sakko was over. Everyone stopped when they had seen Haya standing in the doorway, annoyed with it already. "Haya," Zinnaux shouted gleefully, dragging a worried Sakko with him. Sprx and Nova also walked up; actually Sprx was more like dragged.

"What are you doing here?" Nova asked.

"I'm back up." She answered then looked at Kai. "What should we do first?"

Kai looked around and the floor was covered with anything and everything. Shoot, you couldn't even see the floor. "First, I think they should clean all of this up. Spick 'n span."

"You know how long that'll take," Otto protested. "That'll take forever."

"I'm thinking you should have thought of that before you all trashed the place." The white monkey crossed her arms.

"I got this one," the blue cub cleared her throat. "Alright, who wants some special treatment?"

Everyone ran into someone, trying to get started. Haya had a way with people. Lili and Tiku stormed up. "You can't tell us what to do?" Lili demanded.

"I can too," Haya shot back. "When I rule the world you two will defiantly be my slaves."

"You're no ruler." Tiku butted in, just as upset as Lili. "And you didn't give B my number."

"Well, duh," Haya said, "why would I give her your number? You reject!"

A whole bunch of "Ooooo's" went around as everyone stopped what they were doing. Kai was sensing too much hostility going around and she pushed herself in between the two teens and the small cub who were all growling like mad.

"Alright that's enough you guys," Kai said calmly. _'I wish Allen told me that these two were here before I called Haya. Oh well, looks like they have something to settle also.'_

"We will not be intimidated by you Haya," Lili shouted passed the monkey.

"Well it looks like you are or you wouldn't be screaming!" Haya yelled.

'_Maybe I should let them duke it out,' _Kai thought. _'It would be interesting.'_

----

Allen had taken Luna to a theme park. They had quite a selection of big rides from roller coasters, to things that go upside down nearly a hundred feet in the air and water riders and pools. Ruby would pop up every so often to check in with Luna and it was almost noon when it was starting to get hot out and Luna stopped Allen, pointing to a ride that would get you soaked. "You want to go on that?" he asked. "That's fine with me." Luna led him up to the long line which surprisingly went quickly. There were a few young couples on the raft they were on when it started moving with a slight jerk that caught Luna unaware. "Whoa," Allen caught her just before something else would happen, "you alright?"

The girl nodded. After a few seconds they were sent falling for the large pool and as the front of the raft hit the water, a large wave of water hit them and anyone on the bridge in front of them. All the other girls on the raft were screaming when the water hit them and their boyfriends laughed. "Are you hungry?" Allen asked and was answered with another nod. When the raft stopped at the pier thing, Allen helped Luna out and she thanked him.

"And what would you like?" the man behind the cash register asked. She held up four fingers. "A number four?" she nodded. "And you?"

"I'll have the same." Once they had gotten their orders, they went and sat down outside under an umbrella and started talking and eating. "What do you want to do next?"

Luna told him she wanted to go on one of the other big rides. "You like the same rides I do." When they finished their lunch they let their stomachs settle with a couple games in the arcade before going on to the next ride.

----

After five hours of cleaning, everyone was bushed. Everyone but Kai, Linc and Haya were out of breath. "I think its time you all sit down and watch a movie," Kai said, plugging in a disc. There on the screen was Haya taping herself as she prepared to blackmail someone. The blue cub appeared in front of the disc slot and ejected it, placing the correct disc in.

Haya chuckled when she looked at the others behind her, "Wrong disc."

"I'm curious as to see what's on that disc," Otto said.

"I agree, Otto," Gibson replied. "It may be our downfall."

"And what hasn't?" Sprx huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Shut up Sprx." Nova said, looking away from him as well.

"I'll be right back, Haya." Kai told the small cub. "Don't do anything too bad to them for a minute."

"Me? Never."

"I'll be back in a flash," the green eyed monkey ran out quickly.

Indeed, only a minute later she walked in then stopped when she had seen an awkward sight. Everyone, minus her two best friends, were bowing down to her. Raising hands over their head and going back down countless times. It looked as if the were worshipping someone high and mighty. Haya sat highly on a stool and grinned. "I told you, you all would bow down and worship me."

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" Chiro asked his father figure.

"I have no idea."

"Well I can't believe she got us," Gibson whispered.

"Geez, what are you talking about?" Sprx broke in. "It's Haya." Two more melon sized lumps formed on his head and he looked up. Zinnaux and Midnight were looming over him, as if waiting for him to say that. Sprx growled and the other two smirked.

"Haya?" Kai interrupted the session of her ruling power. "How did you get this started?"

"Simple," she smiled, "I made them tremble in fear."

Sprx laughed and metal rang throughout the robot. "Oww!"

"You guys can get up," Kai said and Haya was disappointed.

"You just ruined my fun."

"There will be times for that, but not now."

There were few who even stayed awake for the beginning of the movie to start and if they made it passed that, they passed out just after the beginning credits. "Well… that was fast." Kai said, relieved.

"You didn't even let my short little 'reign of power' go for five minutes." Haya said, almost with a venomous hiss.

"Can't you go one day without being yourself?"

"What are you talking about? This is me." The small cub jumped of her thrown. "Shouldn't people like me for who I am? Zinnaux, Midnight and B do."

"They should like you for who you are. Well, I think I'm gonna go to sleep early. Don't stay up to late. Night Haya."

"Yes Mother," Haya mumbled in a sarcastic tone and mimicked her as she walked away. The little feline jumped up on a blue bubble chair and got comfy, curling herself up and drifting to sleep.

----

About an hour past dark, Luna was walked to Kai's place by Allen since she didn't know where it was anyway, Ruby perched on her shoulder, she must have had quite a busy day. Its location was near a local park with trees, and things for children to play on. Stars filled the ever dark sky. Eclyps was lying just outside, his paws resting in front of him and hanging off of a small porch. His ears picked up their soft footsteps as they approached. "So you guys have a good time?" he asked, glad to see they made it safely.

"I did," Allen answered and looked at Luna who nodded with an extremely happy smile on her face, showing that she had a good time also.

"I'm glad to hear you both did," the large feline looked back up to the sky.

"You thinking about something?" Allen asked.

"Just wondering," Eclyps answered, his tail tapping behind him then he sneezed, covering his nose with his large paw. Allen and Luna blessed him, "Thanks. Someone's talking about me."

"Come on," Allen chuckled, "who would talk about you?"

"Anyone that obviously has me on their mind," the blue striped tiger said. "Most likely Kai." Luna sat down next to him and he smiled. "I bet you're happy you got out of there huh? Stuck with them for a week, I would have to lock them up behind sound proof glass to get them to keep quiet. You can use my idea if you want to." The girl smiled.

Eclyps looked to Allen, "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise," he answered.

"You're full of surprises right now," the tiger smirked.

"Well, seeing as Luna has been safely brought here and is basically on your doorstep she's safe with you?"

"Of course, it's not like I'm gonna eat her after you turn your back." Luna giggled when he said this with the tone he was using.

Allen mimicked him playfully, "Very funny." He looked at Luna, "I'll see you tomorrow then, I had fun today and I hope you did too." She assured him she did and he walked off waving, she waved back.

"You tired?" Eclyps asked beside her and she motioned yes. "We have a room prepared for you." The door whooshed open with a kind of sci-fi sound to it. Xel was just inside practicing with his red light saber sword when he seen them come in. He placed his weapon away and greeted Luna.

"So, how was your day of freedom without having to watch the Hyperforce and friends? I trust Allen made it a memorable time away and fun as well?" Her reactions told him she did. He held out his hand in the direction her guest room was and led her to it with Eclyps following.

There was a bed that hovered an inch off the ground with a giant mattress when they entered. Also, there was a weird kind of dresser-like thing in one of the walls. Xel walked up and explained, "You know very well that we do not wear clothes, but for others who do, this is called a "Wardrobe Selector". Just put in your size and what kind of clothes you are looking for and a picture will appear on the screen, showing you what you can select. Example, here is a set of pajamas, just choose your size and it will appear through this little compartment." Xel held the example up in his hands so Luna could see that they were in fact real.

"Here's a control for everything else," the tiger handed the teenager a controller. "That one controls how hard or soft mattress for the bed is or lifts it up higher off the ground. This one turns on the plasma screen TV and that other one opens the moon roof, my personal favorite. And the layer of special glass keeps it from getting cold in here in all seasons and is great for starry nights such as this one." Eclyps pushed every button and the bed floated higher and lower. The fifty-two inch plasma screen turned on with a great picture and the home theater system. Small lights twinkled above as the moon roof opened. Luna stood in aw.

"Otto helped Kai build it after we landed here on our first visit." Eclyps answered kind of knowing she was curious.

"Sounds like someone has been sneaking in this room," Xel had an amused look on his face.

"Well, it's a nice room," Eclyps replied. "Someone's gotta use it."

"Well, we had better let you change and rest if you want to have more fun tomorrow." Xel said. "If you need anything else let us know, even if we are sleeping."

"Yeah, Xel's available twenty-four seven," Eclyps teased before running out. "Night Luna." After she bid them goodnight and thanked them for their kind hospitality she selected the pj's she wanted and were quite comfortable and selected the right firmness for the bed she fell asleep in a matter of seconds with Ruby perched beside her.

In the other room, Xel walked in and Eclyps was lying on a large blue pillow that looked like a large bean bag chair. Paws once again crossed in front of him and his head resting on them. "Anything you have to do tomorrow?"

"Nope," the tiger answered, closing his eyes.

"You should get out more."

**What my OC's live in will be described in the next chapter of "Strangers" just so you know. I want that room, where's Otto? Again, sorry for the long wait. The stories will go around in rotation at least that's my plan. This is the longest chapter and 10 pages long, a record in any SRMT stories. I would appreciate your reviews. Thanks guys.**


	17. Understanding

**I'm sorry to say it but… this is the last chapter you guys. I had fun with this story and I appreciated all of your reviews and support. You guys ROCK!! So here's one long awaited chapter. Also, **_Storm of Sparks _**asked if I'd put her OC in so there will be more fun…**

**Ch 17: Understanding**

"Let's get her," someone whispered.

The small blue cubs' ears twitched as she heard hushed voices around her. One was Moron, go figure; the others were none other that Lila and Tito. Surprisingly, Clueless was not there. He must have decided to stay away from a crazed tiger cub, who had a hobby which consisted of blackmail and the torturing of poor souls for the fun of it. Otto could be smarter than our red friend at times, and this one was of them.

"Now," Lili said quietly as she and the other two reached for a 'poor' unsuspecting cub. No sooner had the word slipped from her mouth had the cub vanished from her resting place.

"You guy's were trying to ruin by beauty sleep, weren't you?" the cub asked from behind.

"No, we're trying to let you have an eternity of beauty sleep," Sprx said, almost seething.

"C'mon Haya," the teenage girl started, "we'll make it quick."

Haya snorted, "You'll have to get me first and don't forget I have friends that have my back."

"You look alone right now, Haya."

"I don't need them right now to take care of the three of you. Moron was easy to take care of the first time he and Clueless 'babysat' me. I wouldn't recommend them to anyone. The poor children at the day care center or hired from desperate mothers, they'd kill them purposely with a blueberry milkshake."

"And you didn't succeed?!" Lili asked the red primate. "That sucks!"

The blue feline growled, "And you never will."

"Shall we try?" Lili asked with a grin on her face. Tiku could feel the hostility emanating from them both.

"Alright you two," he tried to lighten the mood, "Haya, if you give B my phone number all is forgiven-"

"No it won't be!" his friend shouted.

Just then, Kai walked out with Linc in tow. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, obviously awaiting an explanation. "Is there a problem?" she asked, eyebrow raised. She had seen a sleeping Nova being dragged around by Sprx. "Sprx, do you remember you're bound to Nova and you're draggin' her like a rag doll."

"She wouldn't wake up," he defended and looked at the small blue alien with an extreme loathing. "And that thing…" he pointed, "I'll kill personally."

Linc smirked as she stood right next to Haya. "Glad to have someone who likes to torture these idiots," she told Linc, who actually nodded.

Lili, Tiku and the primate glared hard at them both, before Kai stepped in front of them to protect them from their glares. "It's not their fault you can't settle your differences. You can't blame them for your doing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tiku asked.

"Yeah," Sprx folded his arms.

"What's all this ruckus about?" everyone else stood in the doorway, yawning and tiredly scratching their stomachs. Midnight and Zinnaux were glaring at their enemies, who earlier had attempted to get Haya while she slept. The nerve!

"I was wondering the same thing," Kai answered, turning sternly to the three.

"I'll tell you," Haya took everyone's attention, "those three tried to kill me while I slept."

Everyone blinked before looking at the trio, Haya's two best friends glared at them harder and both cracked their knuckles. "I don't think you would like to meet B." Kai started. "She's Haya's caregiver and from what I've heard, she's quite good at making threats."

Sprx gulped, he remembered B. She had a way to make threats alright. Personally, she scared the daylights out of him. Even if she and Otto were friends, he trembled at the thought of her agree. Suddenly, the image of her with that flamethrower flashed in his head, from the time when he and Otto decided to watch her little 'demon' for a week in order to get Nova that beat up punching bag for her birthday. "It's true."

There was a knock on the door. It was eight thirty-three in the morning, so it wasn't too early. Kai looked at the three as she passed. As she reached for the door, it whooshed open, revealing a girl. She looked to be the same age as Chiro. "Hello?" Kai asked curiously. Her shirt was white and it said 'Power Primate Rules!' and a black skirt and pink tennis shoes were on her feet. She and Chiro had the same black hair, but hers was longer and running down her back and bright blue eyes like the boy leaders as well. The white monkey thought that this could be Chiro's long lost twin.

"Hi," the girl said warmly with an equally warm smile.

"You are…?"

"Oh sorry," the girl apologized, "my names Melody, I'm Chiro's twin."

Kai raised a brow, "I was right. Everyone just woke up."

"Cool." Melody walked past Kai as she followed.

"Melody?!" Chiro chirped in surprise and quickly ran up to his sister, dragging Mandarin with him. "Who Melody!"

"Uh, Chiro," Zinnaux started, "you never mentioned you had a girlfriend… who looks surprisingly familiar to you."

The word 'girlfriend' irked the siblings no doubt. "My supposed look-alike girlfriend is my twin."

"…Oh…"

----

Luna walked out with a fresh pair of clothes on. That wardrobe selector thing was pretty cool; you didn't have to worry about putting clothes away, it saved you a hassle. "Good morning, Luna and Ruby. Do you feel refreshed?" The silver monkey greeted both as she walked in the main room, Ruby on her shoulder. She replied by giving him a nod and a smile. Eclyps walked in seconds later.

"Morning Luna, are you ready for day two for your fun-filled adventure?" the large tiger asked. The girl nodded again.

"Breakfast has been made, if you are hungry." Xel said, "It's in the kitchen and you are welcome to eat anywhere you wish." Luna thanked him and walked in to grab a plate of food (I don't know if she's vegetarian or not, so I don't know what she's eating) and brought it in the main room to visit with Xel and Eclyps and sat on a comfy couch.

"How do you think Kai's handling the bunch of crazed monkey's and humans?" the feline asked no one in particular.

"Perhaps we should go see if she has made any progress with their therapy," Xel suggested. Luna started choking when he said 'therapy', it was funny thinking of it as more therapy, God knows they need it.

"Whoa, Luna." Eclyps pat her on the back so the food would pass down the right tube. "You're supposed to chew and swallow before you try inhaling it." Ruby chirped in concern.

"Eclyps, you are going to make her choke again." Xel was now concerned that Eclyps might be the one to kill the human. The tiger just shrugged and continued with what he was doing.

After a few seconds, Luna was able to breathe and laugh like she intended. "Was I really that funny to make you choke on your meal?" Xel smirked and Eclyps rolled his eyes.

Luna giggled, "I feel sorry for Kai." Eclyps stated. "There all alone with crazed monkey's and people with mental problems."

The girl then told them that she had help from Haya. Yesterday Allen called Kai and asked her how she was holding up and heard a unfamiliar voice and was told that Haya was back up, who was doing a good job at striking fear into the hearts of those in the Robot. "Ah, I see." Xel started before breaking out into a smirk, "Haya is back up. Good choice, right, Eclyps?"

"Yeah," the blue striped tiger said. "And what is it with you smirking? I noticed its always when you talk about Haya. What's the matter with you? … Do you have mental problems I don't know about?"

Xel sighed. _'He has no idea. I shall play matchmaker later.'_ He smirked again.

Eclyps was starting to feel uneasy, "You scare me, you know that?"

"So I have been told."

Luna broke out into giggles again. When she finished, after putting her dirty dishes away, the doorbell rang. Allen was invited in, "Shall we?" he extended his arm for her to loop around his – which she did.

"We will be at the Robot later," Xel told the couple. "Go enjoy yourselves."

Luna nodded and thanked them again for their kind hospitality before exiting with Allen, Ruby chirped a thank you also and took flight out the door to freedom and the bugs that awaited for her. After the door shut, the silver monkey looked at his feline companion and said, "Young love, huh?"

Eclyps looked at him again, eyebrow raised. "Stop looking at me like that!" he exclaimed, this monkey was starting to scare him. "Are you ok? I think since Kai's been gone you've gone crazy yourself."

"You will know soon enough," Xel walked off to do some training, leaving a confused tiger behind.

"Huh?" he scratched his head.

----

After many long, time dragging hours, Chiro, Sprx and Melody were busy rough housing, playing dog pile. Sadly, everyone else was in it too, except for Kai, Haya and Linc. "So immature," Haya said, Linc nodded – who was in Kai's arms.

"Sadly, the day has nearly come to a close and my time here." Kai said, "And yes, they're immature."

There was some menacing laughing. Sprx had lost it. "What's the matter, Sparky?" Nova asked, more like demanded.

"Don't call me that!"

"Too bad," Nova smirked, "now get off of me! All of you!"

"Yes," Gibson said. "This is childish. Someone with my intellect would never be in this mess-"

"Aw, shut it Gibson," Melody said, Sprx's head was in a headlock. "No one wants one of your longwinded lectures."

"What… she…. said…" the pilot was able to breathe out.

"Uh, sis," Chiro started, looking at his sister and a purple monkey. "I think you're gonna kill Sprx."

"Hm…" she looked at the monkey in her hands, "but I was having so much fun," and released her tight grip.

"Why do you have to cross-dress?" Zinnaux asked the cross-dressing monkey, Sakko.

Midnight leaned over to his friend, "I think his mother mistaken him for a girl." Both broke out in laughter.

"My momma loves me!" Sakko defended. "Which is more I can say for you." Zinnaux and Midnight growled and glared.

"Busted," Haya grinned with glee. "Time for the camera." She held it up and took many, many pictures of her best friends beating the girl-like monkey to a pulp.

"Haya," she looked at the white monkey to her left. "Do you ever not blackmail?"

The cub snorted, "Do I look like that kind of cub to you? I enjoy this, my guilty pleasure; though I don't think it's guilty. It's just fun." She grinned brightly at Kai – who shook her head.

"We're gonna have to get that cub back for everything she caused us," Lili whispered to Tiku hatefully.

"Uh… we could use a plan." The blonde with green highlights said.

"I'm working on it."

"This place really is a disaster. It looks like a tornado came through here." Someone said and everyone stopped to see five figures. Two humans, one monkey, bird and a large tiger.

"What are you guys doing here?" Antauri asked, crawling out of the pile and running over to Luna, pulling Midnight along with him.

"It's already been two days?" Nova blinked, "And I was having some much fun."

Kai walked over to the group, "My work here is done."

"So Luna's back with the crazed people," Allen said, crestfallen.

"Nope," Kai answered. Everyone looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Otto scratched his head.

"Yes, Kai, please tell us." Gibson added.

"Well, our work here is done." She hefted Linc up in her arms more.

"What do you mean, 'our work'?" Midnight and Zinnaux asked in unison.

"Is there something you didn't tell us?" Sprx eyed her suspiciously.

The white monkey chuckled for a moment. "You're feud has been settled.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

Kai sighed, "Look at your wrists." Everyone did and realized they were no longer bound and backed away quickly before the other blue 'demon' found them a new partner. "Relax." The white monkey smiled. "You don't have to worry about Linc anymore. She was actually teaching you all a very valuable lesson, whether you realized it or not." All the faces were still confused. Kai sighed.

Xel took over for his wife, "Those Linc had bound you to were ones you had problems with. Luna was in distress with all of you bickering and asked for our help. Linc is actually from my planet and a childhood companion. I asked her if she would help our friend who was in distress. She accepted and we found a perfect opportunity to bring her here when you had you battle with Skeleton King and Luna 'found' her. Kai, Eclyps and I felt bad for our friend here after she had tried everything to get you to stop with your argument. Linc's specialty is to bind those together who have problems so they spend time together and settle their differences. You all had something to settle with someone. And I highly doubt you even found out what that disagreement was."

Again, everyone blinked. "So, Linc was trying to help us?" Otto asked.

Kai, Xel, Eclyps, Luna, Ruby and Linc nodded.

"… I still hate her." Sprx, Midnight and Zinnaux said together.

"The feelings mutual," a very unfamiliar voice said and all eyes fell to the blue alien.

"You… you can… talk?!" all those that had gone through so much asked, more like shouted.

Linc sighed, "Yeah."

"Why didn't you?" Sprx yelled.

"Because you all are annoying," Linc replied.

"And I've only been her for a few hours," Melody said.

"You I don't mind, Melody. You all had a score to settle and I was the one to help you. I could have stopped earlier, but I was having too much fun." The feline-like alien smirked.

"You're a great partner when it comes to torture," Haya said with an amused smile, and another that was pure evil.

"Likewise."

"You never told me that you were enjoying yourself with them." Kai said. "When were you done?"

"Actually, everyone only had one person to settle their score with, so before Orangy and Cross-dresser got here." Linc grinned innocently at everyone.

"So Luna went through a little bit more torture?" Haya asked, "Sweet."

"Sorry, I was having too much fun to stop." Linc apologized, more toward Luna. "At least you got to go out with Allen, who still wants to. You're free now since the feuding Shuggazoom Protectors have been taken care of."

"Would you like to go out again?" Allen asked Luna, who nodded happily. Antauri glared at the boy – who just then gave Luna a peck on the cheek that lasted for about three seconds. Too long for Antauri who was now red in the face. Midnight leaned over and whispered to him.

"Looks like you have some serious competition." Antauri growled at the comment.

"I thought I told you not to waste your time on such an emotion Aunt Tauri." Haya scoffed from beside him.

"Hello Haya," she looked quickly at the large tiger approaching her. "It seems like forever."

"Yeah," she answered, trying not to sound so rushed. _'Curse you Kai! And this stupid emotion! I am not weak! It's a weakness, it's a weakness!' _

"What kind pranks did you pull? I'm very curious."

"Oh you know, the kind that are fun."

"Haya," Lili shouted, storming up to her. "You're going down the next time we meet. C'mon Tiku!"

"But… I haven't given her the number to give to-" he stopped when he seen her glare. Now that was scary.

Eclyps and Haya watched as they left in a hurry, "Any pranks in particular?"

The cub shrugged, "What kind do you like?"

"I can't believe this; we've been set up so rudely." Nova said then sighed. "Oh well."

"We're sorry Luna," Otto started, "we didn't mean to put so much strain on you."

She smiled in return and let them know that all was forgiven. "Can I go home now?" Linc asked, breaking the moment. "I've been here a little longer than I would have liked, but when I start having fun I get a little carried away."

"You're enemy number one," Sprx said.

"So…?"

"We better get going also," Xel said, giving Kai a peck on the cheek as they exited together.

"See you around, Haya," Eclyps gave his good-bye and followed his caregivers; however, Xel's eye caught the small blue cub, again with a light pink on her cheeks. He smirked to himself.

'_Haya, Haya, Haya. You're growing up.' _

Shortly after everyone left, the Hyperforce looked at each other, still thinking. "I know I missed a lot." Melody said. "Exactly how much?"

"About a little more than a weeks worth," Gibson answered.

"A week?!" Melody shrieked. "You put up with them for that long?" she asked Luna – who scratched the back of her head innocently and nodded. "Man talk about dedication."

"Well," Allen started, "I'll see you around Luna." And gave her another peck on the cheek, and she started blushing again as he left.

"So, I take it you had fun?" Nova grinned.

"Spill all," Melody pulled Luna away from the boys and Nova followed.

Antauri was fuming, "Uh, Antauri, I think you should calm down."

He looked at Gibson, "Why?"

"You'll lose more brain cells."

The second in command was able to calm himself. "What were we arguing about?"

Everyone shrugged, "Shall we train?" there were all nods.

As they were walking, without any commotion, Luna smiled. It was good for them to be back to their old selves. Friends and protectors of Shuggazoom City.

**Finished, end of story. How was it? All great stories must come to an end, sadly. Next story to be updated is "Friend or Foe". Please review and tell me your thoughts. Special thanks to those of you who let me borrow your OC's.**

**Guest Starring**

**(Dark Fox Tailz)**

**Zinnaux**

**(Miss Queen B)**

**Haya**

**Erik**

**(Layla Fairy)**

**Midnight**

**(ArtemisWolfRose)**

**Luna **

**Ruby**

**(Storm of Sparks)**

**Melody**

**(Empress Caroline of Tamaran)**

**Lili**

**Tiku**

**(Mine)**

**Kai**

**Xel **

**Eclyps **


End file.
